Mi destino está contigo
by magii
Summary: Esta es la historia de Emmy, una joven que es secuestrada por Jack Sparrow y que posee un camafeo que su abuela le obsequio y que es de gran valor para ella. Pero lo que no sabe es que ese camafeo contiene un secreto, una historia de amor y una promesa...
1. Una fiesta arruinada

_**CAPITULO 1:**** UNA FIESTA ARRUINADA**_

_Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, el viento golpeaba la ventana y la luna llena resplandecía en el estrellado firmamento. La joven estaba tumbada en el sofá frente al calido fuego de la chimenea, los latidos de su corazón acompañaban a las manecillas del reloj y sus ojos solo miraban una vieja pintura en la que se podía ver claramente el majestuoso mar. La joven estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que alguien más había entrado en la habitación y que la llamaba:_

_-Emmy –no hubo respuesta por parte de la joven –¡Emmy!– alzo un poco la voz._

_La joven de oscura y rizada cabellera se sobresalto pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su madre que vestía un hermoso y muy lujoso vestido de un color rojo escarlata con unos finos toques dorados._

_-Querida ¿Por qué no te has arreglado? –le dijo- los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento y sabes muy bien que no hay que hacerlos esperar…_

_-Lo se, lo se –le corto- Iré a arreglarme –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo_

_Y no muy lejos de ahí, un hombre estaba dando instrucciones:_

_-Listos, tripulación –dijo él: un hombre de avanzada edad que vestía una camisa de color beige, pantalones y saco café y botas de un tono aun mas oscuro –recuerden que Jack es el que tiene que traer a la chica. No quiero que nadie mas lo haga, pase lo que pase, pues esta será su primera misión de gran importancia. –dijo esto mirando al muchacho sonriéndole pues le tenia un afecto muy grande -¿Entendido?_

_-Si, Capitán Morgan –dijeron todos al unísono._

_-…Si, Capitán –dijo Jack por lo bajo._

_oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo_

_-Emmy ¿Estas lista, querida? –dijo su madre al momento en que la joven abría la puerta –ah, te ves hermosa -dijo y tenia razón pues la joven llevaba un elegante vestido color rosa pálido con varios tonos de hueso y tenia todo el pelo recogido a excepción de un solo bucle que le caía por el hombro -Esta será una noche inolvidable, créeme –y por ultimo Emmy cerro la puerta._

_Ya las dos se dirigían al salón principal por el pasillo en el que se encontraba una gran cantidad de puertas y retratos pero al llegar a la escalera la joven Emmy mostró una señal de desconcierto por lo que su madre pregunto:_

_-¿Estas bien, linda? –dijo esta un tanto preocupada._

_-Si, es solo que olvide algo en mi habitación –dijo esta empezando a dirigirse al lado contrario de su madre –Adelántate, iré en seguida._

_-Está bien, pero no tardes –dijo ya bajando por las escaleras._

_Emmy ya se dirigía a su cuarto cuando noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Quién podría haber entrado?. ¿Estaría todavía dentro? Emmy no sabia que hacer: si entrar a ver o avisarle a algún guardia, pero no pudo con la tentación y decidió investigar por si misma. Se acerco, abrió la puerta y vio que en el cuarto no había nadie, pero supo que alguien había estado y había querido encontrar algo pues el cuarto se veía un tanto desordenado. Ella se preocupo mucho y se apresuro a buscar su gran tesoro… Un hermoso camafeo de Aragonita que era de un color blanco grisáceo con la silueta de una hermosa mujer con el pelo suelto que no estaba ni de perfil ni de frente, sino de tres cuartos. Su abuela se la había obsequiado tiempo atrás, antes de su muerte. No se abría pues estaba atorado, pero a ella no le importaba porque sabía la maravillosa historia de ese objeto de gran valor, tanto sentimental como monetario._

_-¡No esta! –grito alterada y triste a la vez, pues eso era lo único material que era de importancia para ella –necesito decirle a mis padres lo antes posible –dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta._

_La joven retrocedió pero… choco con un muchacho que no le era familiar. Era alto de piel blanca, con el pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta y unos hermosos ojos azules como el imponente mar. Vestía un chaleco color crema, una casaca de un azul marino con brocados dorados, pantalones bombachos a la rodilla de un marrón claro y zapatos negros de hebilla._

_-Hola –dijo el extraño -¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?_

_-Me llamo Emmy –dijo sonrojándose y haciendo una reverencia._

_-Emmy. Que hermoso nombre –dijo –Yo soy Julian de Alba y el placer es todo mío –y al igual que la muchacha, hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_Emmy sonrió aun más. En verdad era atractivo y cortés._

_-¿Me permite acompañarla al gran salón, bella dama? –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y ofreciéndole su brazo._

_Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, le sonrió y tomo su mano._

_Los dos se apresuraron un poco pues el baile ya había comenzado._

_oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo_

_- ¿Y Emmy? –dijo un hombre de mediana edad que vestía al igual que todos los ahí presentes, ropas ostentosas._

_-Ella llegará pronto –dijo su madre- estoy segura de que fue por el Camafeo que mi madre le obsequio cuando era tan solo una niña._

_-Ah entiendo –dijo y en ese momento un hombre se les acercó -¿Qué tal, primer ministro ¿Cómo le ha ido el día hoy?_

_-Agitado, mi querido Frank, agitado –dijo el hombre que era algo regordete- El viento allá afuera sopla como si algún mal se avecinara._

_-Ni lo diga, primer ministro. No queremos que nada arruine el decimosexto cumpleaños de nuestra querida, y única hija, Emmy._

_-Ay disculpe, yo solo… -empezó pero fue interrumpido._

_-No, no importa. Disfrutemos de la fiesta –dijo. Y tomando a su esposa de la mano, se dirigieron más al centro del gran salón y empezaron a balsear como la mayoría de los invitados._

_oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo_

_-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí, Emmy? La fiesta ya comenzó y todos tus invitados te esperan a ti y solo a ti._

_-No, yo ya me dirigía al salón principal. Es solo que… -dijo pero su voz empezó a escucharse cortada._

_-¿Estas bien? –dijo Julian deteniéndose._

_-Si –dijo limpiándose una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla –La razón por la que no estaba en la fiesta es porque había venido por un Camafeo que mi abuela me había dado y que ya no esta, alguien entro en mi cuarto y lo robó. Ese Camafeo es muy valioso para mí. Es lo único que me queda de mi abuela._

_-Ah, lo lamento –dijo- me gustaría poder hallarlo para que no estuvieras así. Después de todo es tu cumpleaños –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Olvídalo, no te preocupes. Ha de estar en mi cuarto, quizás no lo busque bien –dijo- bajemos y disfrutemos de la fiesta._

_El asintió con la cabeza y le volvió a ofrecer el brazo por lo que ella aceptó de nuevo. Y los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia las escaleras._

_oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo_

_-Querido_

_-Si Nichole –dijo el hombre, mientras los dos bailaban._

_-Creo que Emmy ya tardo, iré a buscarla –dijo separándose de su esposo y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras._

_Pero no fue necesario de ir a buscarla, ya que ella y Julian estaban al pie de la escalera, pero no antes de que bajaran se logró escuchar la voz de un guardia que venia del muelle que se escuchaba muy agitado que dijo:_

_-¡Velas negras! –grito- ¡Piratas!- y en ese mismo instante estos penetraron rompiendo las ventanas, el viento fuerte que soplaba desde la mañana hizo que la araña que colgaba del techo se apagara completamente dejando a todos en una penumbra total._

_Y en ese mismo santiamén el tumulto de gente se vio intimidado por aquellos fugitivos de la justicia. Estos empezaron a correr de un lado a otro persiguiendo a las doncellas pues eran las que llevaban joyas consigo._

_-¡Emmy! –grito Julian con algo de preocupación en su voz por lo que ella lo miro vertiginosamente –corre y ve con tus padres, escóndanse en tu cuarto, cierren la puerta y no salgan. ¿Entendido?_

_-¿Y que pasará contigo? –dijo un tanto angustiada._

_-No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien –dijo con una sonrisa –ahora vete y que no te vean._

_Emmy estaba entre tanta confusión y alboroto buscando a sus padres cuando alguien la tomo del hombro y causo que ella se estremeciera y girara su vista rápidamente. Era su padre, por lo que ella le dijo:_

_-¿Y mamá?_

_-Esta en mi oficina y… -pero no pudo terminar porque un pirata se interpuso empujando a Emmy y separándola de su padre._

_Ella al verse alejada de este y de cualquier cuarto en el cual esconderse, decidió dirigirse a la escalera, y sigilosamente empezó a subir poco a poco sin que nadie la viera y ya al pie de esta corrió por el gran pasillo dirigiéndose a su cuarto hasta que tropezó._

_Se levantó pero se quedo inmóvil al ver que frente a ella estaba un muchacho que al parecer era pirata: Era alto y delgado con la piel dorada por el sol y curtida por el mar. Su pelo era corto y de un color castaño oscuro tirándole a negro. Sobre su sucia camisa blanca llevaba un chaleco azul, llevaba también unos pantalones bombachos de color marrón claro que iban dentro de sus botas de cuero, tenia un fajín y dos cinturones alrededor de la cintura._

_La joven estuvo a punto de gritar pero…_

_-¡No! –dijo el joven grumete poniendo sus manos al nivel de sus hombros expresándole a la joven que guardara silencio._

_Pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera ya que al momento en que el muchacho intentó callarla, esta vio algo que colgaba de su cuello una cadena de un objeto que le era muy familiar. ¡Ese muchacho tenia el Camafeo!_

_-Devuelva eso –dijo furiosa acercándose al joven_

_-¿Qué? –dijo este- No._

_-Si no me das mi Camafeo gritare hasta que los guardias vengan por ti._

_Este se acercó a ella como para decirle un secreto y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven:_

_-Creo que ellos están mas ocupados en el salón principal, cariño –dijo sonriendo mostrando así sus dientes de oro que relucieron con la luz de ahí._

_La joven tomó una bocanada de aire dispuesta a gritar lo más fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieran pero Jack le tapó la boca y la cargó a la fuerza apresurándose._

_-¡Bájame¡Bájame, te digo! … mandare una orden de arresto contra ti._

_-Ay, que miedo –dijo sarcásticamente mientras iba por el corredor._

_Ya iba a llegar al final del pasillo cuando vio a sus compañeros que lo esperaban fuera de una de las ventanas, en ese momento se sintió bien consigo mismo, ya estaba por terminar la misión y el capitán Morgan estaría muy orgulloso de él. Pero en ese instante apareció Julian interponiéndose en su camino. Este no tenia arma alguna en mano por lo que no fue una amenaza para Jack._

_-Suelta a esa joven –dijo desvainando su espada y acercándola al cuello del pirata. Pero este era más rápido y ágil con la espada, así que con un solo movimiento y con la joven en brazos, desenvaino su espada al igual que Julian y empezó a pelear con este, que se rehusaba a atacar pues sabia que podría herir a Emmy._

_Parecía que la pelea nunca acabaría, hasta que Jack tomo su pistola y la apunto a la cara del mozo por lo que este no articulo ni un músculo._

_-Que tramposo_

_-Soy pirata –dijo con una sonrisa y entonces este se fue alejando sin dejar de apuntarle a Julian y cuando desapareció de su vista completamente corrió como sus pies se lo permitieron._

_Ya estaba a punto de completar su misión cuando se vio frente a unos guardias que le apuntaban con sus armas, esperando a que soltara a la joven._

_"maldición" se dijo a si mismo_

_Y empezó a mirar a todos lo ahí presentes; primero a un guardia, luego a otro, después a Julian y por último a su alrededor, y viéndose perdido y sin escapatoria, exclamó:_

_-¡Es toda suya! –dijo en el momento en que dejaba caer a la joven al suelo, causando que gritara del susto._

_-¡Cobarde! –dijo cuando la estaban ayudando a levantarse, pero no fue posible que la escuchara pues el ya se había alejado lo suficiente._

_-Emmy ¿Estas bien? –le dijo Julian acercándose a ella y guardando su espada._

_-Si, estoy bien –dijo mientras se limpiaba el vestido y acomodaba el cabello._

_-Me alegra –dijo el joven_

_-Ah, que desastre –dijo su madre que también se acercaba para asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien- ¿no te lastimo ese sinvergüenza?_

_-No mamá, estoy bien –dijo sonriéndole._

_-¿Y quien eres tú? –dijo dirigiéndose al joven._

_-Soy Julian. Julian de Alba, Señora Morrison._

_-Mucho gusto –dijo sonriéndole a este y después dirigiéndole una mirada picara a su hija._

_-Voy a ir a revisar los daños hechos por esos piratas –dijo la Señora Morrison alejándose de los dos._

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me retire –dijo Julian y después le dijo a la joven- tengo un barco que arribar, volveré pronto –dijo y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Mas tarde esa misma noche, Emmy y su madre conversaban:_

_-Julian es atractivo ¿no Emmy? –le dijo su madre._

_-Si... –dio un suspiro y se quedo pensativa- ¡mamá! –dijo la muchacha, riéndose por el comentario de su madre._

_Ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Madre… –le dijo mientras esta le acomodaba sus sabanas._

_-Si, Querida_

_-¿Recuerdas que regrese a mi cuarto?_

_-Si –dijo- fuiste por el Camafeo ¿no es verdad?_

_-Si, pero…_

_-¿Pero qué, hija?_

_-No lo encontré. Esos piratas se lo llevaron._

_-Ah, linda. Lo lamento tanto_

_-No te preocupes, madre. Es algo material no es necesario –dijo en un tono afligido_

_Su madre, viendo la hora y viendo a su hija ya en cama, le dijo:_

_-Bueno hablaremos de esto otro día. Descansa, hija._

_-Hasta mañana –le dijo acomodándose para dormir._

_Y esta le sopló a una vela que estaba en un mueble a un costado de su cama haciendo que el cuarto quedara en tinieblas a excepción de la luna que lograba pasar a través de la ventana alumbrando un poco el lugar._

_"Para que querrían esos piratas mi camafeo" –se dijo a si misma y muy pronto cayó en un profundo sueño._


	2. El nuevo capitán

_Y solo quiero dar unos datos mas: Ya que Emmy tiene 16, Jack es de 22 y Julian es de 20, solo para que sepan, jeje_

_

* * *

_

**_CAPITULO 2: EL NUEVO CAPITÁN_**

_Mientras la joven dormía, en un lugar no muy lejano, unos piratas conversaban en "La Cierva Dorada":_

_-Pues no nos fue tan mal, trajimos cosas de gran valor –dijo uno mientras sacaba de un saco joyas y piedras preciosas._

_-Si, pero el tonto de Sparrow no trajo a la chica –dijo mientras miraba al ya mencionado._

_-No tenia forma de escapar, hubiera sido peor si me hubieran atrapado –se defendió._

_-En verdad nos hubieras facilitado la vida quedándote allá –dijo otro._

_Y Jack se le acercó amenazadoramente._

_-¿Qué diría el Capitán? –dijo uno, y en ese momento Jack le lanzo un golpe -¡Oye¿Qué pasa contigo? –dijo mientras otros dos lo detenían de los brazos pues no querían que empezara una pelea._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo el capitán que acababa de llegar y que muy apenas había visto lo sucedido._

_-Nada señor, es solo que Jack no cumplió con lo que le tocaba, no trajo a la chica…_

_-Si, el muy cobarde salió corriendo –dijo otro._

_-¡Cierra la boca, Maurice! –dijo Jack ya algo irritado dirigiéndose a un hombre un poco mas grande que él en edad y mucho mas fornido. Que era de piel muy oscura y no tenía pelo, solo una pequeña barba y llevaba un arete._

_-¡Silencio! –dijo el capitán- Todos hicieron lo que pudieron. Tendremos más oportunidades de regresar por la chica cuando nos abastezcamos y… –pero fue interrumpido pues una bala de cañón había sido lanzada y había destrozado parte del barco._

_-Piratas… ¿son conocidos? –le pregunto el capitán a uno que estaba cerca._

_-No, capitán. Nunca había visto ese barco en toda mi vida –le contesto- y le aseguro que no vienen a charlar._

_-En ese caso, pelearemos -ordeno el capitán- ¡Todos a sus puestos! –Y en ese momento todos empezaron a cargar los cañones –esperen a mi señal…_

_Y no tardo mucho para que el barco desconocido se asimilara a "La Cierva Dorada" cuando:_

_-¡Fuego! -se logró escuchar por parte de los dos al mando._

_Solo era necesaria esa palabra para que se desatara la guerra; y ya que había sido mencionada, detener ese combate sería algo difícil de realizar. Parecía que el mar estuviera a favor de "La cierva dorada" hasta que aquellos hombres se incorporaran al navío._

_Todo era un caos total. No se podría decir quien llevaba la delantera pues la batalla estaba muy reñida._

_El capitán y Jack estaban de espaldas y rodeados por unos seis piratas enemigos; Maurice y John estaban por el timón, peleando con unos cuatro; Jean, James y Sam peleaban en la popa contra unos tres y Alex y George peleaban en la proa contra unos dos cada uno._

_Uno estuvo a punto de herir al capitán pero hábilmente esquivo el ataque y se dirigió a Jack:_

_-¡Jack! –le dijo por lo que este giro la vista hacia este –Ve por el camafeo. Ellos no deben tenerlo –dijo mientras atajaba el ataque de otro._

_-Entendido, capitán –dijo mientras corría dirigiéndose a su camarote y preguntándose de porque había dejado el camafeo en su cuarto en vez de dejarlo consigo._

_Jack corría y detenía los ataques de los enemigos pues sabía que no podía defraudar al capitán… no otra vez. Y ya en su habitación se preguntaba a si mismo donde lo podía haber puesto y escudriñaba entre sus cosas._

_– ¡Lo tengo! –dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel valioso objeto y lo guardaba en un bolsillo de su chaleco. Y ya después de asegurarse de que el objeto estuviera protegido se dirigió a cubierta para ayudar a los demás a terminar con aquellos piratas._

_Era un venir y chocar de espadas. Ese ambiente estaba lleno de pánico y angustia y muchos en la lucha caían muy mal heridos._

_-¡Cuidado, capitán! –grito Jack frenando un ataque que iba dirigido al ya mencionado._

_-Gracias, muchacho –dijo, mientras peleaba como apropiado de un pirata –la lucha esta por terminar, créeme._

_-Seguro, Capitán, segur… -pero se enmudeció al ver a su capitán en esa situación: uno de tantos adversarios le había atravesado la espada y lo había dejado muy mal herido -¡NO! –grito Jack, matando a todo aquel contrincante que se le acercara a su capitán._

_-¡Vayámonos de aquí! –dijeron los enemigos regresando a su barco al ver la conducta de Jack._

_Él no lo podía creer, la persona que había sido como un padre para él estaba en el suelo y empezaba a perder sangre._

_-Jack… –le dijo mientras le entregaba su sombrero –toma._

_-Pero… -dijo el mientras sus ojos se humedecían._

_-No te entristezcas por mi, Jack. Mi momento de partir llegó. Ahora el deber de capitán recae en ti –dijo volviéndole a ofrecer su sombrero –Ahora es tuyo._

_-No se si pueda hacerlo, toda la tripulación me detesta._

_-No es verdad. Y yo creo en ti, Jack… -dijo mientras su voz empezaba a sonar más débil._

_-Prometo que te vengaré, Henry –le dijo pues ese era su verdadero nombre._

_-No –lo interrumpió- Vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él –le dijo, sorprendiéndolo un poco pues esas no eran palabras de un pirata, pero él era un pirata respetable y honorable._

_-Pero…ellos son los responsables de todo esto –empezó a elevar la voz._

_-No culpes a nadie por mi estado…_

_-Te pondrás bien –dijo mientras gruesas gotas corrían por sus mejillas –Estoy seguro._

_-Hasta luego, capitán Sparrow... –dijo el hombre y expiró._

_El joven no pudo contenerse y soltó un gemido de dolor y amargura mientras todos se acercaban a él para tranquilizarlo. Jean y George tomaron el cuerpo del querido capitán y lo acomodaron en la plancha con su espada en mano._

_-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, capitán? –le dijo Maurice a Jack mientras este veía como el capitán se perdía en las profundidades del mar._

_-Iremos a Tortuga para tomar reposo y abastecernos –dijo, tomando su sombrero y colocándoselo –y después haremos lo que sabemos hacer mejor._

_-Ah. Entendido, Capitán. –y se dirigió a la tripulación –Todos a sus puestos._

_Más tarde ese mismo día Maurice fue con Jack a conversar un poco:_

_-Capitán –Maurice se dirigió a Jack que miraba el horizonte –yo creo que deberíamos de empezar de cero, creo que he sido muy duro contigo y la verdad me gustaría estar bajo su mando, capitán_

_-Me alegra… -dijo un tanto deprimido._

_-Jack_

_-… -no hubo respuesta por parte de este._

_-Se que estas triste por Morgan, pero así tenía que ser._

_-Él era como un padre para mí… -le respondió_

_-Lo se –le dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de este como señal de apoyo- para todos._

_-Bueno, debemos seguir la vida. Él no querría que estuviéramos así –dijo mostrando una sonrisa._

_- Tiene razón, capitán…_

_-Bueno… -dijo Jack quedándose en silencio y pensativo- ¿Y que es lo que estas haciendo aquí, perder el tiempo¡A tu puesto!_

_-Pero…_

_-Nada. Fuera… -dijo Jack en broma, pues Maurice dijo que querría estar bajo su mando._

_-Por supuesto -dijo_

_Después Jack notó que el viento había cambiado drásticamente -de tranquilo a un viento fuerte- y que había comenzado a llover. En ese mismo instante un hombre que estaba en el mástil vigilando el horizonte grito:_

_-¡Rocas! –dijo, señalando un poco más al frente de donde se encontraban ellos._

_-Jean –dijo Jack- Cambia el curso. Deprisa –le dio la orden, pues tenían que hacerlo rápido o podrían encallar en ese lugar y no habría forma de reparar el barco._

_-En seguida, capitán._

_Jack giraba con fuerza el timón pero su esfuerzo no era suficiente como para mover rápido al barco._

_Mientras tanto, los hombres remaban con fuerza en el piso inferior pero sin conseguir éxito_

_-¿Qué es todo esto? –Dijo Sam- Estas no son rocas…Son barcos_

_Todos se quedaron callados y en ese momento el barco chocó con una roca que hizo que todo se estremeciera_

_-Suban todos –se escucho por parte del capitán_

_Ya en cubierta George escucho murmullos -¿Qué es ese sonido? –le dijo a la tripulación y en ese momento todos comenzaron a agudizar el oído. Era un hermoso canto que parecía provenir del mar que decía:_

_"Eres una isla, no cabes en los mapas  
te escapas como el agua…"_

_-Sirenas… –Jack dijo por lo bajo y en ese mismo instante le ordenó a su tripulación que se amarrara al barco con lo que fuera, pues el sabía que las sirenas atraían a los marineros, y ellos embobados por su belleza y dirigiéndose hacia ellas, chocaban con las rocas en las que ella se sentaban –No importa lo que pase, no se suelten._

_Y una vez más, se volvió a escuchar la melodiosa canción:_

_"Eres una isla, ceñida por el agua  
peinada por el viento…"_

_Y ya terminado el verso aparecieron las sirenas que se sentaron en las rocas más cercanas: eran maravillosas criaturas de largos cabellos ondulados como las olas, de cara de luna que desde el ombligo no tenían piernas y las sustituían con un cuerpo de pez que se movía de derecha y a izquierda. Tenían la voz muy dulce, y su sonrisa resultaba encantadora._

_Y Jack, al ver a sus hombres tratando de quitarse las amarras, exclamó:_

_-¡No¡Resistan! –les dijo, pero todo fue en vano, pues unos se quitaron las cuerdas y enloquecidos por el canto se tiraron al mar y él por no perder a mas de los suyos se les empezó a acercar a los demás para así poder taparles los oídos pues solo a él, Maurice y Jean no les afectaban los cantos pues con la experiencia habían encontrado la forma de no caer en los encantos de esas criaturas que solo se contentaban con responder con una sonrisa en sus ojos._

_"Eres una isla, con todos los tesoros  
que uno no se imaginaba…"_

_Y en ese mismo instante el canto se perdió con un terrible gemido que parecía no provenir de ningún lado; eran las sirenas que al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba Jack, enfurecieron y subieron a cubierta arrastrando a todos los hombres al mar._

_-¡Mi tripulación! –dijo Jack muy molesto. Pues el sabía que las sirenas aparte de tener una melodiosa voz, eran tramposas y no les gustaba perder._

_Y una pequeña risilla se escuchó por parte de estas al ver la desesperación de Jack y que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a los hombres que estaban atrapados en el hechizo de las criaturas de tan divina voz._

_-No puedes hacer nada por tus amigos, Jack… Ahora son nuestros –dijo una que parecía ser la líder y que reía maliciosamente._

_-Claro que si –les dijo- aparte olvidan un pequeño detalle…_

_-¿Cuál? –preguntaron todas desconcertadas_

_-Soy Jack Sparrow –dijo el muy orgulloso._

_-… -se miraron entre si_

_-¡No! Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow –corrigió_

_-Ah pues Capitán Sparrow, creo que también olvidas un insignificante detalle sobre nosotras…_

_-¿Cuál? –dijo en el momento en que ellas alzaban sus manos haciendo que las aguas se estremecieran y una gran ola se formara a las espaldas de estas._

_–Nosotras podemos controlar las aguas._

_-Oh, creo que lo había olvidado –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisilla así que se dirigió a su tripulación y les dijo que se sujetaran pero no alcanzó a dar mas instrucciones pues el barco se empezó a agitar fuertemente arrojando a los sobrevivientes al mar. Un grito se logro escuchar por parte de los hombres y en ese instante las sirenas desaparecieron entre las aguas._

_-Jack –le dijo Maurice que había logrado subirse a un bote –toma mi mano –le dijo al momento en que lo subía al barco._

_-¿No hay mas sobrevivientes? –dijo_

_-No, capitán –dijo Jean, que también estaba en el bote –solo quedamos nosotros tres._

_-Entiendo –dijo Jack- bueno sigamos nuestro camino y salgamos pronto de aquí antes de que volvamos a tener compañía._

_-Si, capitán –dijeron Maurice y Jean al unísono. Y los tres tomaron un remo y empezaron a ciar_

_- ¿Qué rumbo, capitán? –dijo Jean_

_-Tortuga_

_Y los dos cambiaron la dirección del bote._

_-Necesitaremos abastecernos, un barco y una tripulación –dijo Jean._

_-¿Y el ron? –dijo Jack –¡No podemos irnos sin ron!_

_-Es esencial –dijo Maurice dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Jack._

_Y dicho esto los tres empezaron a remar con más fuerza pues las aguas dejaron de ser tranquilas y les hizo saber que las sirenas se acercaban._

_-Deprisa. Remen con más fuerza –se escucho por parte de Jack y en ese mismo instante se logro oír la risa de las sirenas._

_Jack giró la vista para ver la distancia que había entre ellos y las bellas criaturas pero no logro localizarlas, solo escuchaba sus risas._

_-Jack Sparrow, no lograras salir de aquí –se escucho por parte de las sirenas y en ese mismo instante una gran ola se abalanzó sobre el bote tirando así a los tres al mar._

_-¡Jean, Maurice! –dijo Jack algo preocupado de perder a lo único que le quedaba- saldremos de esta._

_-Por supuesto, capitán… -pero no dijeron mas porque en ese santiamén la ola creció mas, los revolcó y los golpeo contra las rocas dejándolos totalmente inconscientes._

_-¡Ah! –Jack grito pues el agua lo estaba arrastrando hasta donde estaban las rocas y ya cerca de estas la ola lo azoto dejándolo casi inconsciente, pero Jack seguía bien._

_Y en ese instante un extraño gemido se escucho._

_-¿Qué… es eso? –dijo Jack al ver a un enorme monstruo que según los marinos, había desaparecido desde hace mas de cien años, que con su cola levantaba olas –no… puede… ser… –dijo y este fue lanzado contra las rocas dejándolo, al igual que sus compañeros, inconsciente y lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue a las sirenas riéndose y el terrible gemido de aquella bestia de tan oscuro color._

_

* * *

_

_--- pixielady_


	3. En busca de una nueva tripulación

_Hola de nuevo. aqui subiendo cap. Los R&R son bienvenidos_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3:** **EN BUSCA DE UNA NUEVA TRIPULACIÓN**

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntaba una y otra vez el joven de negra cabellera que se encontraba tirado bocabajo a las orillas del mar. "¿Estoy vivo?" se cuestionó y abrió lentamente los ojos para que la luz no lo lastimara.

-¡Capitán! –se escuchaba a lo lejos por lo que Jack se levantó para ver de donde provenía la voz.

-¡Jack! Aquí estamos –dijo Maurice por lo que Jack giro su vista hacia el mar y vio a sus dos compañeros en un gran pedazo de madera que estaban usando como balsa que al parecer eran restos de su barco.

-¡Jean, Maurice¡Que alegría me da verlos! –dijo- …¿Dónde estamos?

-Tortuga –le dijo Jean- Al parecer las olas nos arrastraron hasta aquí.

-Bien –dijo en el momento en que se levantaba y se sacudía la arena de su ropa –primeramente, busquemos un barco y tripulación –dijo y se empezó a dirigir hacia donde se encontraba la gente.

Al llegar ahí se pusieron frente a una taberna que a la entrada estaba llena de borrachos, mal hablados y mujeres cortesanas. Estos pasaban en carretas como locos, algunos disparaban desde el balcón del segundo piso, otros perseguían a las mujeres o simplemente se burlaban de los ingleses que amarraban y metían por las pozas de agua y pedían que los sacaran.

-Cuídense la espalda –les dijo Jack mientras unos hombres, que al parecer habían tomado de mas, tiraban a un hombre desde el segundo piso y este al caer se volvía a levantar y entraba corriendo de nuevo a la cantina- Bueno entremos –dijo en el momento en que abría la puerta de aquel lugar.

Su interior no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Todos los ahí se agarraban a golpes o se rompían las botellas en la cabeza, en fin, era un caos total. El lugar estaba oscuro y la iluminación era poca pues las velas que estaban ahí eran escasas y a lo lejos se lograba distinguir una música que al parecer estaba compuesta por el acordeón, la guitarra y uno que otro violín que alegraba mucho el ambiente.

-Bien, busquemos una mesa para buscar a la nueva tripulacion –dijo Jack.

-Mire, capitán, ese seria un buen lugar –dijo Maurice mientras señalaba una mesa que estaba alejada de tan tremendo desorden.

-Excelente. –dijo Jack mientras se sentara en su silla, pero antes de que se acomodara completamente a esta, se levanto –Iré por ron.

-Entendido, capitán –dijeron al unísono.

-Déme una botella de Ron –dijo Jack mientras le servían la bebida de sabor y olor fuerte en una botella de vidrio y se la entregaban.

-Aquí tienes, Sparrow –dijo, pues era conocido por ahí, pero no como capitán.

-Gracias, Smith –dijo mientras elevaba un tanto la botella como señal de agradecimiento y ya feliz con su bebida se dirigió con sus compañeros.

-Bien, entonces… -dijo Jack pues no sabía si seria bueno empezar a reclutar personas y en ese momento dos hombres que se estaban peleando se tiraron sobre la mesa en la que ellos estaban.

-Eres un maldito, Kale –le dijo mientras le lanzaba un golpe- prometiste que me ibas pagar.

-Si, pero aun no he juntado el dinero…

-No te creo, mentiroso –se dispuso a lanzarle un golpe pero Jack lo detuvo.

-¡Alto! –Se dirigió a los dos- Tú –se dirigió al atacante –deja a ese hombre en paz. –y al instante se alejo de mal modo pues no había acabado con aquel hombre- Y tú… –repitió dirigiéndose a aquel que correspondía con el nombre Kale - ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi tripulación?

-Por supuesto, señor

-Me alegra –y después dio un tiro para que todos los ahí presentes guardaran silencio y lo pudieran escuchar y ya que había acaparado la atención de todos se dirigió a la multitud- Y bien. ¿Algún otro valiente que le gustaría unirse a mi tripulación? A la tripulación del Capitán Jack Sparrow –dijo por lo que otros tres hombres alzaron la mano y se acercaron con Jack y los demás simplemente siguieron agarrándose a golpes –Bueno y díganme¿Por qué creen ser dignos de formar parte de mi tripulación?

-Bueno… –empezó Kale, que era un hombre alto y fornido de piel morena con ojos café oscuro y su cabello café, al igual que estos, que lo tenía recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo y que vestía un pantalón café con botas del mismo color y una camisa verde olivo con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos- Siempre me ha gustado viajar y hacer siempre cosas distintas, y creo que estar en tu barco sería algo nuevo para mi.

-Excelente, Kale –dijo Jack- estas dentro. Bueno el siguiente.

-Me llamo Nick –dijo un hombre delgado de piel blanca que tenía los ojos entre verde y azul con el cabello de un claro marrón y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y llevaba también unos pantalones con zapatos de igual color -yo nunca he viajado y me gustaría conocer el mundo –dijo

-Entraste. Pon tu marca –dijo mientras señalaba un pedazo de papel

-Muchas gracias –dijo este.

-Bueno el que sigue.

-Bueno yo soy Sebastián y siempre de niño me gustaba todo esto de los piratas –dijo el muy sonriente. Era un hombre no muy alto y no muy delgado que el pelo lo tenía al ras. Este vestía una camisa azul marino y tenía unos pantalones color avellana y sus botas eran de un tono más oscuro -Así que esta seria una gran oportunidad.

-Bienvenido, Sebastián –dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Bueno ¿Y cual es tu historia? –dijo dirigiéndose a un hombre que se veía un poco mas joven que los demás.

-Soy Jake –dijo este que era muy delgado con la piel aperlada y con el cabello castaño que lo tenía largo y le llegaba arriba de los hombros y que tenía una mirada penetrante. Vestía una camisa de un color vino con un chaleco negro y sus pantalones y botas eran de igual color la ropa se veía algo desgastada pero que no se veía nada mal –y solo digo que me gustaría estar en tu tripulación y estar bajo tu mando. En serio, no te arrepentirás, soy muy bueno con la espada.

-Si, Jack. Estas dentro.

-Que bien –dijo con alegría.

-¿Y tu? –dijo Jack dirigiéndose a uno al que no se le veía la cara.

-Yo, bueno. Mi historia no es tan interesante. Nunca he salido de este lugar –dijo- y siempre he querido tener una vida lejos de esta isla y tener sin fin de aventuras. No le temo a nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le cuestiono Jack.

-Sierra, señor

Y en ese mismo instante Jack estallo en risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto irritado.

-Tu nombre… parece de mujer…jajaja… ¡Oh, por Dios! Lo eres –al decirlo se alejo un poco de ella pues se le había acercado amenazadoramente en el instante en que ella se quitaba su sombrero mostrando así su hermosa cabellera y su delicado rostro. Era de piel clara con el pelo castaño, levemente rubio que lo tenía al nivel de su barbilla y que las puntas las tenía hacia afuera. Vestía unos pantalones rayados negro y gris que le llegaban a las rodillas, con unas botas color negro que le llegaban un poco más arriba de medio chamorro descubriendo así una pequeña parte de su pierna y una blusa de hombros descubiertos con mangas cortas, bombachas ajustados de un color blanco que se ajustaba con una faja negra por debajo del busto que resaltada aun más su esbelta figura.

-Entonces¿Me aceptas o no? -Jack se quedo sin habla y se giro para con Jean y Maurice.

-Capitán, es una mujer. Es de mal augurio –le dijo Maurice

-Nos causaría un sin fin de problemas –le aclaro Jean

-Si. Tienen razón. No se en que estaba pensando –y dicho esto se giro para decirle su decisión –Estas dentro

-¿¡Que!? –dijeron Maurice y Jean al mismo tiempo. No lo podían creer.

-No hay nada de malo. Sería peor no llevarla.

-Te lo agradezco –dijo Sierra y en ese momento Jake se le acerco y le dijo:

-¿¡Estas loca!?

-Yo se lo que hago –le contesto

-Es peligroso y…

-Por favor, Jake. Se cuidarme sola, no soy una bebe.

-Está bien –dijo Jake pues le preocupaba mucho que le pasara algo a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, Jake, yo te protegeré de todo –dijo en tono de burla

-Bueno, caballeros… y Sierra –dijo Jack- Ahora solo nos hace falta un barco.

-¿¡Que!? –los nuevos exclamaron.

-Oh, creo que olvide mencionarles esa parte –dijo- nos hace falta un barco, hehe

-¿Quieres decir, que nos contrataste sin ni siquiera tener donde estar? –dijo Sierra empezando a enfurecerse- ¿Qué clase de piratas eres?

-De los mejores –dijo Jack con una sonrisilla- Bueno, mañana al medio día nos veremos el muelle para zarpar.

-¿Mañana¿Piensas zarpar en un bote? –dijo Sebastián.

-No y no se preocupen que su querido Jack para mañana les conseguirá un barco –dijo- Bueno pueden retirarse, mañana nos veremos para irnos de aquí. ¿Entendido?

-Si, capitán –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, hasta entonces –dijo Jack dirigiéndose a la salida y ya encontrándose afuera se dirigió con Jean y Maurice- Bueno, será difícil encontrar a alguien que venda barcos por aquí, he

-¿Y que tiene pensado, capitán? –le dijo Maurice.

-Ya se me ocurrirá una idea –dijo con una sonrisa- bueno ahora hay que buscar donde dormir.

-¿Qué tal ahí? –dijo Jean señalando un pequeño albergue que a la vista se veía cómodo y algo acogedor.

-Está bien –dijo Jack.

Los tres entraron y Jack fue a pedir un cuarto y cuando regreso con sus hombres les dijo:

-Bien, subamos –dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras y los dos lo siguieron.

Llegando al cuarto Jack les dijo:

-Este es nuestro cuarto.

-Pero…pero solo tiene una cama –dijo Maurice

-Ya lo se –dijo Jack

-¿Y como dormiremos?

-¿Qué? –dijo Jack- ustedes dormirán en el piso, yo dormiré en la cama, fácil ¿no? –dijo en el momento de que sus compañeros lo miraron desconcertado pues hasta en un barco se dormía mejor -No se crean uno duerme en la cama, otro en el suelo y uno en el sofá, yo dormiré en el suelo si les parece… yo… en el… suelo…

-Si usted insiste- dijeron los dos.

-Fue lo único que alcancé con mi patrimonio –dijo sonriendo y mostrando los rotos y vacíos bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Está bien, Jack, no te preocupes.

-Bien a dormir –se tiro en el suelo y en segundos el sueño lo venció dejándolo completamente dormido. Muy pronto Jean y Maurice, al igual que Jack, se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para desayunar para tener energías pues aun no tenían un barco.

-Bien los veré mas tarde –les dijo Jack- en el muelle –pero no recibió respuesta pues estaban comiendo- Con el nuevo barco… –dijo y empezó a alejarse y dirigiéndose a la salida –Deséenme mucha suerte –dijo por último y este desapareció del alcance de sus vistas.

-Suerte –dijeron los dos.

-¿Crees que lo consiga?

-Sinceramente, no –le respondió

Ya esa misma tarde Jean y Maurice se dirigieron al muelle sin saber aun nada de Jack y el barco para reunirse con la nueva tripulación.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Sierra- ¿Dónde esta Jack?

-El llegará pronto

-Lo dudo –dijo ella- el muy cobarde ha de haber huido y… pero fui interrumpida por el mismísimo Jack Sparrow.

-¿Creyeron que no conseguiría un barco? Eh –dijo y todos giraron su vista a él- pues se equivocaron.

-¿Entonces lo tienes? –Dijo Nick- ¿Cuál es?

-Ese –dijo señalando un barco de La East India Trading Company

-¿Ese barco? –dijo Sebastián- ¿Cómo lograste obtenerlo?

-¿Qué? –Dijo Jack- aun no es nuestro –todos se quedaron estupefactos- primero tenemos que robarlo.

-¡Estas loco! Nos colgarían si intentamos robar ese barco

-¡Eh¿Pero que clase de piratas son? –dijo con tono de burla

-Esta bien, lo haremos –dijeron

-Bien –sonrió mostrando su dorada dentadura

-¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo? El muelle esta repleto de guardia

-Esta misma noche –dijo y fue su última palabra.

Ya al caer el sol todos se reunieron detrás de unas cajas de carga para evitar ser vistos por los guardias.

-Bueno, Sierra, haz lo tuyo –dijo Jack por lo que ella se separo de todos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los uniformados.

-Disculpen, buenos hombres –dijo con delicadeza- me podrían decir donde esta la morada Hamilton.

-Claro –dijo uno- te vas derecho por esta calle, giras a la derecha y le sigues derecho…

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban siendo burlados. Mientras Sierra pedía instrucciones, los piratas se infiltraban a aquel barco de gran magnitud.

-¡Piratas! –se escucho por parte de un soldado que se encontraba lejos y estaba viendo lo sucedido.

"¡Rayos!" se dijo Sierra pues los habían descubierto y en ese momento los soldados que estaban ayudándola le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Bien, si así lo quieren… -dijo y en ese instante saco su espada y retiro las armas de los soldados con una destreza sorprendente y después saco una bomba de humo por lo que así logro escapar y subirse al navío.

-Esos piratas se llevan nuestro navío –dijo un hombre que apenas llegaba al muelle que al parecer era el que estaba al mando.

-Gracias, bueno hombres –dijo Jack- han sido ustedes muy generosos –dijo moviendo su sombrero en mano.

-Ese pirata nos la pagara –dijo el líder.

Ya lejos de la costa, Nick le pregunto a Jack:

-¿Qué rumbo, capitán? –dijo tomando el timón.

-A donde el destino nos lleve –respondió.

* * *

_--- pixielady_


	4. Un sueño

_**NOTA:** Me gustaría aclarar una pequeña cosita: los personajes lo explican, pero como quiera. En este capítulo ya han pasado cinco años. _

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4:** **UN SUEÑO**

-Es un hermoso día para salir y caminar por la playa –dijo Emmy mientras se asomaba por la venta de su cuarto que daba al mar –Bien creo que saldré a dar un pequeño paseo- dijo y se cambio de pijama a un vestido muy sencillo que le llegaba a las rodillas y que era de un color marrón claro.

Emmy se dirigió a las escaleras por el gran corredor. La casa se veía muy tranquila y algo desierta.

"¿Dónde estarán todos?" se pregunto "No es tan temprano como para que estén dormidos. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Paso algo mientras dormía?" empezó a preocuparse y apresuró el paso hacia las escaleras.

-¡Madre¡Padre¡Alguien! –se logro escuchar por toda la mansión de los Morrison.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" se cuestiono mientras se tiraba al suelo llorando.

-No llores –dijo una voz que la exalto e hizo que dirigiera sus ojos hacia aquella persona. Era ella misma.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo algo asustada

-Pero Emmy ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? –le dijo y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y salio de la vivienda.

-¡Oye, aguarda¿A dónde vas? –dijo siguiéndola y al igual que la otra persona, abrió la puerta pero cuando lo hizo no había rastro de la muchacha, había desaparecido –Esto es muy extraño. Regresare a buscar a mis padres –dijo en el momento en que retrocedía para entrar a su casa y ya dentro comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda.

Emmy busco por el comedor, el salón de baile, la cocina, y hasta en el cuarto de huéspedes pero sin éxito. Ella no sabia que hacer hasta que escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde el piso superior:

-Emmy, aquí estoy

-¿Mama? –dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras- ¿Mama, donde estas? –y llego al corredor en el que se encontraban muchas pinturas.

-Emmy –se volvió a escuchar la voz a sus espalda y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Giro rápidamente su vista para ver de donde provenía su voz esperando ver a algún conocido pero en su lugar se encontraba una pintura suya. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan confuso y en ese momento volvió a escuchar la voz que al parecer era su conciencia que provenía de la pintura. Ella aterrada la vio.

-Emmy, todo está bien –le decía- ve a la playa como habías planeado desde un principio.

-¿Pero y mi familia¿Dónde…

-Tranquila. Ellos están bien –la interrumpió.

-Está bien, iré a tomar un pequeño paseo –dijo algo sorprendida al escuchar que de su boca habían salido tales palabras pues en verdad estaba muy preocupada por sus padres.

Después bajo nuevamente las escaleras y todo había regresado a la normalidad. Las criadas y mayordomos hacían sus deberes y su padre estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala.

-Emmy –se escucho por atrás. Era su madre que le sonreía.

-¡Mama¡Estás bien! –dijo llena de alegría.

-Por supuesto, hija. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, creo que solo estoy algo cansada –le dijo- creo que iré a la playa a caminar un rato.

-Está bien, solo no te alejes mucho

-Entendido, mamá –le dijo y abrió la puerta.

Lo mas extraño fue que cuando la abrió el portón que daba a la calle se abrió instantáneamente.

-¡Wow! Esto si que es extraño –y se acerco a este para salir de su casa y encaminarse a la playa.

Ya en la costa Emmy se quito los zapatos pues en verdad disfrutaba de sentir el agua correr bajos sus pies. Pero después un delicado y fino sonido la saco de sus pensamientos: era el sonido de una melodiosa canción, como el de una caja de música y era tan agradable al oído que fácilmente podrías caer en un profundo sueño.

"¿De donde viene ese sonido" se cuestiono y empezó a investigar. Después de buscar por un buen rato noto que el sonido venía de unas rocas así que se acerco a ellas y logro ver con facilidad un objeto muy preciado para ella.

-¡Mi camafeo! –exclamo y lo tomo y vio que estaba medio abierto así que para al fin ver lo que contenía lo abrió totalmente, pero no pudo ver nada porque una gran luz la cegó por completo y en un santiamén mil imágenes lograron pasar ante sus ojos: vio a una sirena riendo con otras nereidas; después logro verla con un tritón abrazándose; después vio como se desataba una gran guerra bajo el agua; después vio unos colgantes que se perdían en las profundidades del mar; y después la luz la volvió a encandilar, llevándola así, a la realidad.

-Que sueño mas extraño –dijo ella sentándose en su cama- creo que iré a desayunar –y dicho esto se vistió y arreglo para bajar.

Ya en el comedor les platico sobre su sueño a sus padres por lo que su madre le dijo:

-Pero Emmy –dijo- ¿sigues soñando con ese camafeo? Pero si hace mucho de que te lo robaron.

-Si lo se, mamá –le respondió- cinco años, no lo olvido.

Ya habían logrado pasar cinco años de lo sucedido; el ataque de los piratas y de que casi habían logrado secuestrarla.

-Como pasa el tiempo ¿no? –les dijo por lo que ellos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ya después de que hubieran terminado de desayunar, una moza llego y se llevo los platos.

-Gracias –se escucho por parte de los tres.

-Bueno –dijo Emmy- creo que iré a tomar un pequeño paseo.

-Está bien –le respondieron sus padres- cuídate.

Ella se fue hacia la puerta y ya en el exterior se dirigió por aquel corredor en el que en su sueño había estado. Llegó hasta donde estaba una gran puerta con barrotes que impedían la entrada a desconocidos, ladrones y piratas. La joven la abrió y le costo un poco pues esta estaba pesada y algo oxidada. Después se regreso hacia su casa se dirigió a un pequeño establo en el que habían unos cuantos caballos, tomo a uno que al parecer era suyo: era un fino caballo de negro color con el pelo color plata que resplandecía con la luz del sol.

-Bien, amigo –le dijo amistosamente- ¡Arre! –exclamo y el caballo se paro en dos patas, relincho y echo al galope.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la costa pues no vivían muy lejos de ahí.

-Bien, bonito –se dirigió al caballo- caminemos a la orilla del mar –dijo tomando la rienda y caminando por la arena. Después de un tiempo se sentó a orillas del mar pensando en cómo el camafeo había llegado a ser de su propiedad.

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde nublada y una pequeña niña miraba más allá del horizonte.

-Emmy –le dijo su madre- ven hija, tu abuela te quiere ver –Ella se adentro a la casa, subió las escaleras y abrió el cuarto en el que se encontraba su querida nana, se dirigió a la cama donde ella estaba y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de ella.

-Hola, linda –le dijo con tono risueño- ¿Te la estas pasando bien, ahora que es tu cumpleaños?

-Si –le contestó

-¿Cuántos años?

-9 –dijo ella muy orgullosa

-Ah, que bien –dijo- y como es tu cumpleaños quiero regalarte algo muy especial

-¿Qué es¿Qué es?

-Ahora veras –dijo en el momento en que sacaba de una pequeña bolsa color vino con brocados muy finos un hermoso camafeo.

Emmy se quedo muda de la emoción.

-¡Es hermoso, abuela! –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sabia que te gustaría –le dijo mientras se lo colocaba en el cuello

-¿Y que hay adentro? –dijo mientras intentaba abrirlo- esta atorado

-Si, lo se. Siempre fue un misterio para mi –le dijo- quizás puedas abrirlo algún día.

-¿Y como llego a ti? –le cuestiono.

-Fue hace mucho –le respondió- es una larga y historia

-No hay prisa, nana. Cuéntamela, por favor –le dijo con una carita de perro mojado por lo que su abuela acepto.

-Bien, está bien –le dijo y Emmy se sentó a lado de ella en la cama para escuchar con más atención- Cuando yo era una niña como tú, me gustaban mucho las historias de piratas: eso de ser libre, no tener obligaciones, ir y donde quieras, hacer lo que quieras, encontrar tesoros y todo eso.

-¿Y alguna vez encontraste un tesoro? –le pregunto la pequeña

-Por supuesto, el camafeo –así que prosiguió con su historia- Un día mientras caminaba por la playa escuche una canción así que me puse a investigar para ver de donde provenía el sonido. La encontré medio enterrada en la arena y entre unas rocas por lo que de inmediato la tome en mi mano y me lo lleve conmigo. Y un día mientras estaba en la playa me encontré con un pirata…

-¿Y que paso, abuela? –la interrumpió la niña muy intrigada.

-Y entonces el me dijo que el camafeo le pertenecía y que se lo devolviera, pero yo no quería confiar en él porque no sabía si solo lo querría tener por su valor o si era la verdad. Pero era un pirata así que no pude creer en él.

-¿Y que te dijo abuela?

-me dijo que me lo probaría para que viera que era verdad lo que decía y que la mentira no se relacionada con ellos, los piratas, por lo que yo no puede decirle que no. El me dijo que ese camafeo le pertenecía a una nereida y que solo ellas son capaces de abrir el camafeo.

-¿Y como? –le dijo la pequeña.

-No me dijo porque en ese instante llegaron unos guardias y se lo llevaron y por órdenes de mi padre lo encerraron.

-¿Y que paso con el? –dijo Emmy con preocupación en su voz.

-Yo le ayude a salir del calabozo por lo que él, en forma de agradecimiento, me obsequió su camafeo y me dijo que si tenía la oportunidad, que buscará a las nereidas y les llevara el camafeo porque ellas, cuando les regresas algo de su propiedad, te conceden un deseo en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Wow, abuela! –le dijo- ¿Y encontraste a las sirenas?

-No, nunca salí de Port Royal, nunca he viajado en barco –y se dirigió a la niña- Emmy, siempre lucha por lo que quieras y nunca te rindas.

-Claro –le dijo

-Emmy, creo que tu abuela tiene que descansar –le dijo su madre que estaba en la puerta

-Esta bien, mamá –y se levanto de la cama y le dijo a su abuela- Bueno, abuela, debo irme. Que duermas bien- dijo y se despidió de ella.

El día siguiente fue un día lluvioso pues su querida abuela se había ido y sus historias de aventuras de piratas con ella.

Desde ese día, Emmy, poco a poco fue olvidando aquella maravillosa historia sobre las nereidas hasta hoy

FIN FLASHBLACK

-Ay, abuela –dijo Emmy a orillas de la playa –tanta falta me haces –y en ese momento se levanto, se sacudió un poco la arena de su vestido hasta que…

-tsk… -se logro escuchar desde mar. Emmy giró la vista pero no había nada.

-¿Qué raro? –dijo mientras montaba a su caballo- He de estar algo cansada.

"¿Cómo me pude haber visto a mi misma en el mar?"

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Y en ese mismo instante, muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de piratas surcaban los mares en un barco bajos las ordenes del ahora muy querido Capitán Jack Sparrow.

-¡Suelten las velas! –se escucho por parte de Jack mientras la lluvia chocaba contra su rostro.

-¡En seguida, Jack! –le respondió Sierra mientras corría y tomaba las cuerdas para así poder seguir sus instrucciones.

Estuvieron luchando contra las corrientes del mar por toda una noche hasta que a la mañana siguiente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el agua dejo de agitarse y empezó a tornarse serena.

-Y bien, capitán ¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos? –dijo Maurice

-Si¿Cuál será el curso? –le dijo Nick

-Port Royal –dijo sonriente.

-Entendido –dijo Jean, que en ese momento andaba al mando del timón. Giro un poco el timón y el barco, poco a poco fue tomando el curso.

-Tengo una misión pendiente –se dijo a si mismo Jack.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Mientras en el palacio, Emmy estaba en el cuarto en el que solía pasar el tiempo; en el que había una pintura del mar, donde podía estar sola y no podía ser sacada fácilmente de sus pensamientos.

En eso se escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Emmy, Estas ahí? –se escucho la voz de un joven.

-Si, pasa –y la puerta dio el paso a un joven que ella conocía muy bien- Hola, Julian

-¿Cómo estas? –le dijo

-Muy bien ¿Y que haz hecho?

-Pues ahora soy Duque

-Ah, entendido, Sr. Duque de Alba –le dijo sonriendo

Y así se la pasaron platicando por un buen rato hasta que:

-Emmy –le dijo Julian- nos conocemos desde unos años y siento que hemos estado muy unidos…

-Si…

-Y te quería preguntar que… -dijo en el momento en que sacaba una pequeña caja y la abría por lo que Emmy se sorprendió y se quedo sin habla- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

… -no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

-Y bien Emmy¿Qué dice?

-digo que… ¡Si! –y lo abrazo.

-Me alegra –tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero… ¿Y mis padres¿Qué dijeron acerca de esto? –le pregunto a su prometido

-Ellos no tuvieron ninguna inconveniencia.

-¡Me alegra! –dijo y volvió a abrazarlo.

Y después de que Emmy le hubiera dicho el "si" a Julian, se empezaron a ver los preparativos para la boda. Tenían donde celebrar la boda, tenían la residencia, tenían la decoración y tenían al padre. Solo faltaba lo más importante y esperado: la celebración.

* * *

_--- pixielady_


	5. El segundo intento

**CAPITULO 5: ****EL SEGUNDO INTENTO **

El sol alumbraba con majestuosidad los jardines de la casa de los Morrison, y en ella, una joven estaba recostada sobre su cama, muy pensativa.

"Me voy a casar" se dijo a si misma, "Ya no voy a ser Emmy Morrison. Voy a ser La Duquesa Emmy de Alba"

Ella solo no lo podía creer, iba a ser esposa del joven que hace tiempo había conocido y que había querido desde entonces. Iba a ser feliz por el resto de su vida.

-Bueno, será mejor que baje a comer un poco –dijo levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y ya en el comedor, comió sola pues sus padres estaban muy ocupados viendo algunos asuntos de la boda.

Emmy se levantó y salió a los jardines para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

"Extrañaré todo esto" se dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor "Es tan hermoso"

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Mientras que la joven disfrutaba de tan bello paisaje, un grupo de fugitivos de la justicia ideaban un plan:

-¿Y bien, Jack?

-Bien ¿Qué? –respondió este

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo Kale.

-Ah, si –dijo- bueno pues primeramente estamos aquí por una razón: hacer algo que nos quedo pendiente desde hace cinco años.

-¿Qué¿Piensas raptar a la chica? –le dijo Maurice

-Si. Es lo que Morgan quería ¿no?

-Si –respondió Jean

-Entonces…

-Entonces creo que estas loco…

-Maurice…

-Piénsalo, Jack. Nosotros no sabemos para que la quería el capitán…

-Ni yo, pero podemos pedir un rescate por ella¿no?

-Yo digo que es buena idea –interrumpió Sierra- Si es una mujer, no creo que sea tan difícil

-Bueno –se dirigió Jack con su tripulación- ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

-Si –respondieron todos

-Entonces, nos infiltraremos a la mansión de los Morrison esta tarde

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-Disculpe, señorita Emmy –le dijo una moza que se había asomado por la puerta de su recamara- solo venía a ver si era posible entrar.

-Ah, pasa –la joven entró. Era una muchacha de unos dieciséis años de rojiza cabellera, ojos de un verde esmeralda y con algunas pecas en sus mejillas.

-Aquí le traigo su vestido, Señorita Morrison –le dijo mientras ponía una caja sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí.

-Oh, muchas gracias y por favor, no tanta formalidad, me puedes decir Emmy.

-Si. Emmy –le dijo con una sonrisa- desea que le ayude con su vestido.

-Claro –sonrió.

-Me alegro por usted –dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el corsé- ¿No está algo nerviosa?

-No, todo está bien –mintió- He esperado este momento desde que nos conocimos.

-El joven De Alba será un buen marido –le dijo cuando había terminado de ajustarle el corsé- Eres una mujer muy afortunada.

-Gracias

-Pero la extrañaré mucho –le dijo

-Yo también, Rose –le dijo mientras la abrazaba, pues ellas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Bueno, será mejor que le siga ayudando con su vestido o no estará lista para su boda, jaja -sonrió por lo que Emmy le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si, jaja

Paso el tiempo hasta que ya eran las cinco y era casi hora de la tan esperada celebración.

-Emmy, realmente te ves hermosa –le dijo Rose- Julian no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima, créeme.

Esta vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, con un escote redondo, sus mangas estaban ajustadas hasta los codos donde este se abría dejando caer así el resto de la manga libremente, el vestido era algo amplio y tenía unos finos brocados en los bordes y llevaba un sombrero blanco al igual que su vestido con una pluma.

-Estoy muy feliz –dijo viéndose al espejo- no puedo creer que me vaya a casar

-Ni yo. Estoy muy feliz por ti –dijo en el momento en que el reloj de la torre sonaba dando entender que ya era la hora.

-Emmy, será mejor que te apresures, no querrás llegar tarde ¿o si?

-Ay, no –le dijo y se dirigió hacia su puerta- y Rose, muchas gracias

-No hay porque. Bueno, ve –le dijo y esta salió corriendo.

Ella bajaba por las escaleras cuando escucho que un jarrón se había roto, ella al oír esto se alarmo así que bajo cautelosamente para no ser escuchada y fuera quien fuera no la atrapara. Ya al pie de la escalera se asomo con sumo cuidado y pudo ver con facilidad que se trataba de su querido gato que con su cola había empujado un jarrón que estaba en la cocina

-Ah, Louis. Solo eras tú –dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo en manos- Si que me diste un buen susto, jaja

-jajaja… -se escucho una risa a lo lejos por lo que Louis salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Emmy completamente sola e indefensa.

-¿Hay… hay alguien ahí? –no hubo respuesta.

"Tendré que averiguarlo…" se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por un pasillo que si no fuera por las pocas velas que estaban ahí, estaría completamente oscuro.

Empezó a abrir las puertas que estaban cerca de ella y nada. Al parecer había sido su imaginación.

-Bien, todo está bien –dijo en el momento en que alguien tomaba su hombre y le decía:

-Emmy ¿Estas lista, querida? –le dijo su madre- No falta mucho para la boda

-Emm. Si, Madre. Todo está bien –le dijo- en un segundo estoy con ustedes.

-Ok

Y después de que Emmy se relajara y estuviera libre de nervios, salió de su casa y se dirigió al jardín pues ese era el lugar en el que se celebraría la boda. Su boda.

Ya ahí se escuchaba una hermosa música compuesta por tres violines, chelo y flauta; esa combinación de instrumentos era realmente agradable al oído.

Después de darse cuenta de que había llegado la madre de Emmy se dirigió con ella y le dijo:

-Hija, ven –le dio indicaciones- aquí quédate y espera a tu padre para que te lleve al altar.

-Está bien –se quedo ahí hasta que su madre llegó en compañía de su padre y después hubo un pequeño cambio en la música que les indico que era el momento de entrar.

Mientras los dos pasaban por el pequeño corredor al altar el Sr. Morrión se dirigió a su hija:

-Querida, te ves hermosa

-Gracias, padre

-Estoy orgulloso de ti –y en ese momento llegaron a donde se encontraba Julian que vestía ropas de color blanco y la casaca tenía brocados de oro, que lo hacían ver muy atractivo.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos ante los ojos de Dios, frente a esta congregación para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio –dijo el sacerdote- Festejen, regocíjense y alaben al Señor… -prosiguió hasta que llego a la parte de los votos- Si alguna persona de todas las que están presentes sepa alguna causa justificada que impide que se lleve a cabo esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Todo iba bien hasta que:

-Si. ¡Yo me opongo! –grito Jack acercándose a los novios.

-Tú… -le dijo Emmy a Jack

-Yo –dijo sonriendo

-Y bien ¿Por qué no se pueden casar estas dos personas –pregunto el padre

-No por nada, es solo que siempre quise decir eso –mostró sus dientes.

-¡Julian! –es escucho por lo lejos. Era un joven que era amigo de este que le había lanzado una espada para defenderse.

-Ah, por favor. No otra vez. Tú y yo sabemos que soy mejor que tú y ahora si me disculpas –dijo acercándose a su prometida por lo que Julian choco su espada con la parte superior de su mano.

-Sobre mi cadáver

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres… -dijo- será tu fin

-Así, y ¿Por qué lo crees? –le dijo y en ese instante el resto de la tripulación llegó para apoyar a Jack.

-Creo que te superamos en número. Y en ese instante Julian hizo una señal con la mano indicándoles a los guardias que se pusieran en posición de ataque

-Eso ya lo veremos

Y así una guerra de espadas se desató; primero fueron Julian y Jack, y después la tripulación y los guardias se les unieron. Las mujeres aterradas solo intentaban alejarse de los que peleaban, y otros tan solo se escondían debajo de las mesas para evitar golpes.

-Ah, no puede ser que pase de nuevo –dijo Emmy mientras buscaba refugio, "primero fue en mi decimosexto aniversario y ahora en mi boda, esto no podría empeorar" se dijo a si misma cuando se percato de que Jack estaba frente pues había logrado separarse de la batalla. Tenía una apariencia diferente pues habían pasado cinco años desde su último encuentro. Su pelo lo tenía en trenzas y en rastas y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo que le tapaba parte de la frente del que colgaban una moneda, una cadena de plata y una aguja de hueso. Su barba la tenía recogida en dos pequeñas trenzas y ahora sobre su camisa blanca y su chaleco azul tenía una casaca algo gastada de un color marrón; tenía otro cinturón del que colgaban un pequeño trozo de piel de animal, una pata de gallina, una vértebra animal, una pequeña escultura roja de una sirena y una brújula; y en su brazo derecho tenía el tatuaje de un gorrión volando sobre el nivel del mar en una puesta de sol que al parecer lo identificaba como el capitán Sparrow.

-Hola, cariño –le dijo Jack con una sonrisa- te importa, pero queremos secuestrarte y sería más fácil si cooperaras un poco. ¿No lo crees así, linda?

-Eres un… -dijo lanzándole una bofetada pero Jack la había detenido

-Por favor, no te pongas difícil –dijo acercándosele mas por lo que Emmy retrocedió

-¿Para que me quieres?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Veras, el anterior capitán de este navío te quería secuestrar pero resulta que él murió por lo que ahora yo soy el capitán y no se para que te quería –le dijo- y mientras descubro para que te quería te voy a secuestrar para pedir un rescate por ti y así conseguir dinero. ¿Te parece?

-… -no hubo respuesta. Estaba atónita.

-Está bien –dijo- si no vas a cooperar- le dijo y la cargo sobre sus hombros.

-Ahhh! –Se escuchaba por parte de la joven- Estás loco, no podrás salir de aquí como la vez pasada que huiste como digno de un cobarde

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, linda –dijo deteniéndose pues frente a él había unos guardias armados

-Como había dicho, no creo que salgas de aquí. Te colgarán. Tenlo por seguro

-A un lado, dejen pasar al capitán –dijo en tono de burla y los guardias le acercaron más las armas- ¿No? Está bien, no hay problema –dijo tomando un extraño objeto y tirándolo al suelo haciendo que una gran nube de humo saliera de esta dándole así, oportunidad de escapar.

-No que no, cariño

-No vuelvas a llamarme así porque sino…

-¿Qué harás? Me atacaras con el cepillo para el cabello –dijo riéndose.

-Muy gracioso. Se usar la espada, por cierto

-Eso ya lo veremos –le dijo llevándola a su barco

-¿Me estas llevando a un barco de La East India Trading Company?

-No, ahora es nuestro. Veras, el barco, lo tomamos prestado, jaja

-Entonces tú fuiste quien dejo a Julian en Tortuga… -dijo con furia en su voz

-¿Era él? Ah, con razón tanto amor, jaja –dijo subiendo por la rampa -¡Todos a cubierta! –dijo por lo que todos se regresaron y subieron al barco

-¿Rumbo? –le dijo Jean

-Donde sea, con tal de alejarnos –dijo llevándose a Emmy a un camarote que estaba desocupado, la bajo y le dijo:

-Bien, ahora eres mi rehén. Por lo tanto no tienes derecho de salir –dijo y le cerró la puerta.

Ella se acerco a una ventana para ver su hogar del que salían columnas de fuego

-Papá… mamá… ¿Les habrán hecho algún mal? –Se decía- Julian, mi querido Julian ¿Estará bien?

Y mientras ella se asomaba por la ventana en su casa su prometido daba instrucciones para zarpar en persecución de ellos

-Debemos salir lo antes posible. No puedo perderla, yo la amo

-¿Y cuando saldremos, Señor? –le dijo un guardia

-Bueno pues no tenemos un barco…

-Yo te ayudare, hijo –le dijo el padre de la joven

-Se lo agradezco, señor

-El único problema es que mi barco salió para llevar mercancía por lo que llevara en unos cuantos días… Lo siento, Julian. Es lo único que puedo darte

-Está bien. Zarparemos, cuando llegue el barco, mientras tanto nos prepararemos con armas y víveres –dijo y se fue.

De regreso al barco, Emmy se había sentado en una pequeña silla que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto.

-Jamás volveré a ver a mi familia, ni a Julian –dijo y al verse en un barco lleno de piratas despiadados y malvados se tiro a la cama y empezó a llorar mientras escuchaba que desde la cubierta Jack le gritaba a la tripulación¡Marineros a las brazas! Y sintió como el barco comenzaba a moverse. Después ella se quedó dormida.

* * *

_--- pixielady_


	6. El ataque de la bestia

_bueno aqui les dejo el sexto capítulo.. espero les guste_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: EL ATAQUE DE LA BESTIA**

Eran casi las siete cuando la joven escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta que la levantó.

-¿Puedo pasar? –le dijo una voz

-Si, pasa –le dijo pues andaba medio dormida y la voz le había sonado conocida -¿Quién eres tú? –dijo al no reconocer a la muchacha que se asomaba por la puerta

-Me llamo Sierra –le dijo ante la pregunta de la joven- vine a traerte la cena. El capitán no quería que durmieras sin haber comido…

-No gracias. No quiero nada de él…

-Pero…

-No me importa morir de hambre. No voy a aceptar nada que él me de –dijo y esa fue su última palabra.

-Está bien. Si es lo que quieres –le dijo y salió de la habitación con la comida.

Ella nuevamente, se recostó en la cama y volvió a caer dormida.

-¿Y bien? –le pregunto Jack cuando la joven había salido.

-No quiso comer –le dijo al capitán

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? –le dijo algo preocupado

-No lo se. Dijo que no aceptaría nada que fuera tuyo.

-Está bien. Bueno gracias de todas formas. Puedes retirarte

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –le dijo

-No te preocupes, yo haré que acepte…

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-¡Oye¡Oye! – se escuchaba por detrás de la puerta causando que Emmy se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué pasa¿Quién es?

-Soy yo… Jack Sparrow

-Pues no pienso abrir la puerta…

-Te traje algo de cenar -la interrumpió

-¿Qué?

-Si porque aunque seas mi rehén no voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre –y con esas palabras ella abrió la puerta para agradecerle tomar su comida

-Gracias… ¿Y la comida? –le dijo al ver sus manos vacías.

-No hay comida… -pero no alcanzo a decir mas pues Emmy le había cerrado la puerta en su cara –Emmy…

-Vete de aquí

-Por favor, solo te dije que te traía comida para que abrieras la puerta y así que comieras como es debido…

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que vinieras a comer a la mesa

-Con todos ustedes… -dijo preocupación y con repulsión en sus voz.

-No, ellos ya terminaron de comer… serias nada más tú

-Bueno está bien –dijo abriendo la puerta y agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Sígueme –le dijo agitando la mano en señal de que le siguiera.

-¿Y donde están todos?

-En la cubierta

-Ah. Ok.

Ya en lo que parecía el comedor, Jack le ofreció una silla a ella y ya que estuviera sentada le trajo lo que parecía pollo asado

-Gracias

-No hay porque –le dijo con una sonrisa- bueno te dejo para no incomodarte

-Espera –dijo por lo que el se sorprendió y se giro para verla- quédate por favor, me gusta estar acompañada

-Está bien –dijo sentando en una silla cerca de ella y quedándose en silencio

-Cuéntame de ti, Jack –le dijo dirigiendo la vista al ya mencionado

-Bueno… emm… pues soy capitán de un barco

-No lo había notado –sonrió por lo que él también le devolvió la sonrisa- lo siento, continua

-Y parte de mi antigua tripulación murió en manos de unas sirenas.

-Lo lamento

-Por lo que conseguí una nueva para poder raptarte, jeje

Después de esto hubo un silencio.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –le dijo Jack

-Bueno pues siempre había querido aventurarme e ir mas allá de Port Royal, conocer el mundo… -se empezaba a perder en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, así que esto no ha de ser tan malo para ti.

-Lo es, pero pronto vendrán por mí…

-Lo dudo, jeje –le dijo- oh, veo que ya terminaste –le dijo recogiendo sus platos y llevándoselos

-Gracias –le dijo ante esta acción.

-Bueno, creo que te llevaré a tu cuarto

-Gracias, eres muy amable, pero puedo llegar sola, no me pierdo –le dijo riendo- aparte, como capitán, tienes muchas cosas que hacer…

-Y como capitán, tengo el deber de llevarte a tu camarote –le dijo- insisto

-Está bien, gracias

Ya los dos iban hacia el camarote de la joven cuando algo movió bruscamente el barco haciéndolos caer a los dos al suelo

-¿Estas bien? –le dijo Jack preocupado

-Si, claro. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Parece que chocamos con algo… -y seguido de eso el barco volvió a estremecerse- al parecer es muy malo. Iré a ver que pasa... Tú ve a tu camarote

-Pero quiero saber que pasa también, después de todo yo también estoy en este barco y me preocupa lo que pueda pasar…

-¡No! No quiero que salgas de tu camarote¿Entendido? –dijo en un tono mas alto de lo normal

-Está bien –dijo un poco molesta

Emmy yacía en el cuarto cuando Jack entro corriendo con un poco de dificultad pues el barco seguía sacudiéndose.

-¡Es una serpiente marina!

-¡Que! –Dijo angustiada –¡No puede ser!

-Bueno y pase lo que pase, no salgas de aquí –y salio desvainando su espada

Ya cuando Jack había salido de la habitación Emmy comenzó a cuestionarse de si salir o quedarse ahí y esperar:

"Si salgo me arriesgo a salir lastimaba o hasta morir, pero si no, me pierdo la oportunidad de hacer algo que jamás haría, algo peligroso… sumamente peligroso…"

-Está bien, no saldré –dijo pero en ese instante escucho una voz que venía de su interior:

"Se que quieres salir, siempre habías querido ser una pirata, ser la mejor, tener sin fin de aventuras y tomar riesgos… ve a cubierta" no pudo resistir y tomo una espada que estaba ahí y salio a cubierta

Al subir lo único que pudo ver era a la criatura que asomaba su cabeza y cola por las aguas y que atacaba a los tripulantes, también que estos la atacaban con disparos y también con las espadas.

En ese momento unas escalofriantes imágenes pasaron frente a ella: veía como la serpiente con su cola, que en su extremo tenía como una especie de púa, atravesaba a Jack Sparrow llevándolo a su muerte. En ese momento ella no supo que sintió pero no dejaría que eso pasará. Después regreso a la realidad y supo que lo que había visto había sido un tipo de visión por lo que se apresuró para advertirle.

Se acerco corriendo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo llamó:

-¡Jack!

-Emmy –dijo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pero no dijo nada porque en ese mismo instante vio como el monstruo levantaba su temible cola a espaldas de Jack dispuesto a terminar con la vida de este.

-¡No! –gritó corriendo hacia él dispuesta a protegerlo y cuando lo alcanzó lo empujó por lo que ella había sido la que había recibido el ataque.

-¡NO! –un grito amargo fue lo único que Emmy logro escuchar por parte de Jack mientras caía de cubierta al mar muy mal herida.

Este se quito su pesada casaca, sus armas e inmediatamente se tiró en su rescate pero al estar en el mar era más difícil de encontrarla

-¡Emmy! –gritaba con desesperación

-¡Jack, aquí estoy! –se escuchaba algo débil y a lo lejos por lo que el salio en su búsqueda y rápidamente la encontró

-¡Emmy! –dijo con la voz algo cortada y abrazándola contra si

-Jack… estas bien… -dijo con una sonrisa- yo… sabía que pasaría… solo lo vi… y paso… y…

-Shh. Ya no digas nada –le dijo y después nadó hacia el barco con ella abrazándolo del cuello.

Al llegar a cubierta dos los ayudaron a subir y después los dejaron en la cubierta para que respiraran.

-¿Están bien? –dijo Maurice

-Yo si, pero… -dijo viendo a Emmy- ella necesita asistencia medica lo antes posible.

-Entendido, capitán –dijo Maurice, indicándoles a otros dos que la llevaran a su camarote.

-¿Estará bien? –le cuestiono Jack a Maurice

-Si –le dijo algo extrañado- ¿Y tú desde cuando te preocupas tanto por un prisionero?

-Creo que exageras, Maurice –dijo colocándose su casaca y demás hiendo tras los otros dos que llevaban a Emmy

-Claro. Exagero…

Ya en el camarote de la joven, la recostaron en su cama, los dos hombres se fueron y llego Sierra para vendarle la herida.

-Jack, tendré que pedirte que salgas del cuarto.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, yo te diré cuando puedas verla

-Si –dijo mientras salía y tras el la puerta se cerraba. Después se sentó frente a la puerta hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Jack… -escucho por lo que se despertó- puedes pasar a verla si quieres pero no la hagas hablar mucho

-¿Qué le paso?

-La púa le pasó por el costado, no es algo tan grave

-Bien –y dicho esto entro y se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama, ella se encontraba despierta- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le dijo cariñosamente

-Bueno pues…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste¿En que estabas pensando? –le dijo por lo que ella no le respondió, solo se quedo seria.

-No lo se, yo solo…

-Creo que no debí haberte traído, amor… eres muy delicada…

-Estoy bien…

-¿Bien? Pudiste haber muerto –alzo la voz por lo que ella se espanto- lo siento… es solo que no me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo… peor

-Pero, si solo soy un rehén…

-Pues quizás no solo eres eso para mí –dijo ruborizándose. Esa respuesta la dejó sin habla… El pirata Jack Sparrow, enamorado de ella…

-¿Qué?

-Si, ya oíste… Aunque no supiera para que te quería el capitán Morgan como quiera te secuestre para así pedir un rescate… pero también lo hice porque…porque… -pero no dijo mas pues en ese momento entro Jean

-¿¡Y ahora que quieres!? –dijo molesto pues lo había interrumpido en algo muy importante

-Emm… yo solo le quería preguntar el rumbo, señor…

-¿Y tuviste que venir exactamente en este momento?

-Lo siento…

-Jack… -intervino Emmy- dejamos esta conversación para mañana, sabes debo descansar…

-Esta bien –le dijo y después se dirigió a Jean- ve al timón yo iré en seguida

-Entendido –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno –dijo- En ese caso, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana… -dijo, se acomodo en su cama y se durmió rápidamente

Ya que Jack se acercara a Jean este le dijo:

-Y bien, el rumbo…

-Ah, si –dijo sacando unos pergaminos de los bolsillos de su casaca- esto era de Morgan…

-¿Y a donde nos lleva?

-Eso no se… pero sea lo que sea, es bueno… y tiene que ver con la joven Morrison.

-Entendido –dijo, girando el timón a la izquierda por lo que el barco se giro de igual manera.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir, descansaré para antes de que sea mi turno.

-Entendido –le dijo y Jack bajo las escaleras pero en lugar de ir a su camarote se dirigió al de Emmy. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente pues no quería despertarla; se veía tan linda con sus cabellos sobre la almohada y en su rostro se veía tranquilidad –no me puedo alejar de ti, no con lo que paso –y dicho esto, acerco una silla que estaba por ahí y se sentó a lado de ella para así asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara –Duerme bien –le dijo dulcemente y después se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

_--- pixielady_


	7. La lección mas importante

_**NOTA: **Este capítulo esta basado en una parte de la historia de "Secuestrada por un atractivo pirata" por CocoRunbi._

_No se preocupen, ella me dio el permiso de hacerlo. Pasen a leer su historia es muy buena, espero les guste tanto como a mi_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: LA LECCIÓN MÁS IMPORTANTE**

-Jack –escuchaba que lo llamaban por lo bajo- ¿Jack¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-¿Qué? –se levanto rápidamente- yo emm… vine a ver si necesitabas algo…

-Y te quedaste dormido¿no?

-Si –respondió

-Pero si soy tu esclava ¿porque… -la interrumpió Jack

-Bien¿Tienes hambre? Bueno vayamos a comer –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida con rapidez.

-Bueno… pero Jack –le dijo por lo que él se detuvo y retrocedió- ¿Qué me pondré? No pienso tener puesto mi vestido de bodas todo el tiempo.

-Ah, tienes razón. Mandaré a Sierra para que te de algo.

-Gracias –le dijo al momento que este cerró la puerta.

Al poco tiempo entro Sierra y le entrego unos pantalones de color marrón, una blusa de un verde olivo que tenía mangas bombachas que se ajustaban en las muñecas y que se ajustaba debajo del busto y unas botas de un marrón un poco mas oscuro que el pantalón que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas

-Emmy –le dijo Sierra- Solo antes de que pases mas tiempo con nosotros. Quiero decirte que no te encariñes mucho con Jack, veras el no es el tipo de persona de una sola mujer…

-¿Y porque me dices esto?

-Porque aunque no te conozca, no quiero que salgas lastimada¿Si?

-Bueno. Gracias –le dijo y seguido de esto la joven pirata salió de la habitación y Emmy se vistió para así ir a desayunar y después se deshizo el extravagante peinado y se hizo un medio chongo que le quedaba muy bien.

Se dirigió a lo que parecía la cocina que estaba llena de piratas que la miraron estupefactos.

-Emmy –dijo Jack- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a desayunar…

-Si, pero… -se detuvo y se acercó a ella para decirle algo mas- pero no te importa desayunar con ellos, digo, son piratas y…

-Creo que exagere la vez pasada, no hay problema

-¿Segura?

-Si –le dijo y se sentó entre Sierra y Maurice- bien. ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Bien… -dijo Jack- comeremos la especialidad del día… Serpiente Marina al vapor…

-¿¡Que!? –le interrumpió Emmy asustada

-Mentira –le dijo riéndose

-No me parece nada chistoso

-Pues a mi si… jaja

"¿Qué le paso al chico tierno de anoche?" se cuestiono a si misma pues aquel Jack era otro.

-Bueno –le dijo Jack a Emmy- comeremos de lo que mas hay

-¿Y que es?

-Tortugas

-Ah –dijo aliviada- me temía que fuera algo malo…

-¿Cómo crees?

-No lo se… -dijo viéndolo.

-Bueno comamos –dijo Jack

Emmy estaba a punto de empezar la oración cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre la comida como si no hubiera suficiente por lo que Emmy se sobresalto, rezo para si, y empezó a comer pero como era debido en una joven.

Al terminar todos salieron corriendo para regresar a lo suyo dejando a Jack y a Emmy solos.

-Bueno –dijo la joven mientras recogía los platos de la mesa- limpiare todo este desorden…

-No te molestes –le dijo Jack quitándole el plato que ella tenía en la mano

-Esta bien –le dijo sonriéndole por lo que Jack no pudo decirle que no

-Bueno, pero yo te ayudo

-Gracias –y los dos estuvieron por un rato lavando pues eran varios en la tripulación y para ser sinceros no eran muy limpios que digamos. Los dos no decían absolutamente hasta que Emmy decidió pedirle algo a Jack:

-Jack

-Si, linda

-Te dije que no me llamaras así…

-Lo siento¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-¿Me enseñarías a manejar la espada?

-Pero ¿No que ya sabías?

-Mentí –le dijo

-Oh… -dejo de lavar los platos y la miro- cariño…perdón. Emmy, simplemente no creo que eso sea algo que vaya contigo…

-¿Y por que no? –le cuestionó mirándolo con unos ojos que le suplicaban por lo que acepto aunque no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo.

-Bueno, te veré en cubierta, es mi turno de estar al timón –le dijo y salió de ahí dejando a Emmy sola por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto.

Después de que Jack se había ido Emmy se dirigió a su camarote para descansar un poco. Al entrar a este ella se acercó a una ventana y se quedó viendo el horizonte. "¿En verdad quiero que vengan a rescatarme?" se cuestionó varias veces

-Si. Si quiero regresar –se dijo y con eso salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a cubierta.

Al llegar arriba no encontró rastro de Jack por lo que se quedo viendo nuevamente el horizonte recargada al borde del barco hasta que unas manos comenzaron a acariciarla por detrás causando que se sobresaltara.

-Jack… ¿Qué estas haciendo? –le dijo la joven con fogosidad, pero de repente algo extraño ocurrió. Jack hizo un extraño movimiento tirándola en el suelo y puso su espada en la barbilla de la joven.

-Primera lección. Nunca te dejes seducir por el enemigo.

Emmy se quedo alucinada ante sus palabras ¿Sus caricias¿Tan solo había sido parte de una lección?

-Bueno creo que debemos seguir¿no? –le dijo Jack levantándose y ayudando a Emmy a ponerse de pie.

-Emm… creo que si –le respondió "¿Que pensara de mi ahora? Me deje tocar sin oponerme, es evidente que me gusta… y mucho… pero ¿Qué sentirá realmente por mi?

-Bueno, primeramente… -se dirigió a la joven- tienes que saber la forma correcta de sostener una espada –le dijo mostrándole como hacerlo.

-Jack…

-Si, primor

-Tampoco soy tan ignorante

-Ah, claro –rió- Bueno, vamos a empezar con algo sencillo, como defenderte

-De acuerdo

Y estuvieron practicando por una hora cuando Jack se dirigió a la joven de oscura cabellera

-Descansa un rato, ahora te mostraré como atacar a un contrincante y acerco la espada al rostro de Emmy como si fuera a atacarla por lo que ella soltó la espada y se alejo corriendo

-¡Oye! Ven, no te voy a hacer daño

-Lo siento, pero me asustaste

-Discúlpame –y después estuvieron otra hora practicando cuando Jack le dijo que era momento de ponerlo en práctica

-¿Qué¿Estás loco?

-Solo un poco. No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Anda –le dijo poniendo su espada en posición de ataque

-Esta bien –y en ese momento comenzar a pelear

-No esta mal. Nada mal –le decía Jack

-Me alegra –le sonrió

-Bueno ahora veamos como te mueves si avanzo. Y si me muevo a la izquierda. Y para adelante –cada que decía algo diferente, lo realizaba. En verdad sabía como hacerlo- Esta muy bien. Me alegra

-A mi también, je

-Bueno creo que llegó el momento de descansar –dijo, sentándose en una silla que no estaba muy lejos de ahí por lo que Emmy le siguió y se sentó a su lado

-Hoy fue un día muy divertido

-Si

-Muchas gracias, Jack

-¿Por?

-Por todo. Por la lección y por raptarme

-¿En serio?

-Si. Siempre había querido salir de Port Royal. Te lo agradezco

-Ah, bueno. En ese caso, me alegra que estés feliz –le dijo con una sonrisa- De nada.

-Bueno. Ahora solo tengo una preguntar por hacer…

-Está bien. Hazla

-¿Dónde tienes mi camafeo?

-Perdón…

-Si. Lo que me robaste hace cinco años…

-Discúlpame, pero ese camafeo es mío…

-¿De que hablas? Mi abuela me lo obsequio cuando tenía nueve años… antes de que falleciera

-Ah, lo lamento

-El punto es. Que es mío

-El punto es que estas equivocada

-Bueno. En ese caso¿Me lo podrías mostrar?

-Está bien. No tardo –y con eso entro al barco y después de un tiempo regreso con el camafeo en mano.

-Lo sabia, lo sabia –le quito el objeto de la mano y continuo- Tú te robaste mi camafeo. Tú… -se detuvo al ver que era diferente –Tú tienes un camafeo muy parecido al mío pero¿Cómo?

-No lo se. ¿A que te refieres con parecido? –le pregunto colocándoselo en el cuello.

-Es igual. Solo que tiene la silueta de una mujer en vez de la de un hombre

-¿Crees que tengan algo que ver? –le dijo

-No lo se. Porque en mi camafeo, la mujer esta mirando hacia la derecha y en el tuyo el hombre a la izquierda.

-Si. ¡Están relacionados! Las siluetas de los camafeos son de una pareja –se alegró descifrar el misterio

-¿Y que significa? –le cuestiono la joven.

-No lo se, quizás debamos ir en busca del otro.

-Si, me parece una gran idea –le dijo sonriendo- Solo hay un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál? –dijo preocupado

-¿Dónde comenzaremos a buscar? Sabes, el mar es inmenso…

-Por eso no te preocupes –le dijo tomando la brújula que tenía en un cinturón

-Jack, una brújula no nos va a ayudar.

-¿Y por que no? –pregunto

-Por que las brújulas apuntan siempre al norte¿Lo olvidaste? Y nosotros no sabemos en donde esta el otro camafeo.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Bueno, porque las brújulas fueron creadas para eso, apuntar al norte…

Fue interrumpida – Bueno pues esta brújula es diferente

-¿A que te refieres con diferente? –dijo ella

-Bueno, esta es la única brújula que no apunta al norte

-¿Y entonces a donde apunta, Jack?

-Apunta a lo que mas quieras en este mundo. Y por lo que veo, la brújula apunta justamente enfrente de mí

-Jack –se sonrojo pues ella estaba enfrente- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?

-Totalmente –le sonrió

Y Emmy sin pensar se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un beso -Te amo- le dijo pero Jack se había quedado sorprendido. No sabía que decir.

-¿Jack?- le dijo con despecho- ¿Acaso no sientes nada por mi¿Acaso soy solo una mas?

-¿Una mas¿Qué acaso no lo ves, Emmy? –se acerco a ella, la agarro por los hombros y la acorralo contra la pared- Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado pero lamentablemente –dijo mostrando una amarga sonrisa- Arruino todo lo que amo y no permitiré que eso pase contigo. ¿Entiendes? - le dijo y se separo bruscamente de ella.

Emmy se quedo boquiabierta, no sabía que decir, Jack la amaba a tal punto de anteponerse a sus sentimientos.

-Pero Jack… -le dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla para asegurarse de que la viera a los ojos- Yo no quiero que me veas como un objeto de gran valor¿si? Yo solo quiero estar contigo…

-Lo siento… pero no arruinaré lo único bello y puro que me queda en esta vida –dijo ya irritado y esa fue su última palabra y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Bien –le dijo- si es lo que quieres- y dicho esto se dirigió a su camarote, al igual que Jack.

Emmy corría por el corredor que la llevaba a su cuarto. Estaba llorando, no lo podía soportar. Su amor era imposible. Entro a su camarote y no le importo cerrar la puerta, y después se tiró llorando en su cama.

-Emmy¿Qué paso? –le dijo Sierra que la había seguido al verla llorando.

-Nada, estoy bien

-En serio. Puedes contármelo todo –le dijo sentándose a un lado de ella- fue el tonto de Jack no es así

Emmy solo asintió pues las lágrimas la ahogaban y no la dejaban hablar.

-Traté de advertirte, pero creo que fue muy tarde –le dijo acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla- Caíste en su encanto.

-Ya lo creo. Soy una tonta, me deje llevar…

-No, no, eres una tonta. Solo estas enamorada. Eso es todo –le dijo- mira, yo hablaré con Jack. Tu solo descansa¿ok?

-Está bien. Gracias –le dijo y Sierra salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Jack, el se maldecía a si mismo

-¡Soy un tonto! Lo arruine todo –se decía- ¿Por qué le dije eso? Ya no querrá verme… -pero fue interrumpido. Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo por lo que Sierra- ¿Qué pasa¿Necesitas algo?

-Si. Quería venir a hablar sobre Emmy…

* * *

_--- pixielady_


	8. Encuentros inesperados

_**NOTA: **Bueno pues aqui otra aclaración, cuando la abuela le cuenta a Emmy sobre el camafeo, le cambie la palabra sirena por nereida, para que concuerde mas. ya que las sirenas son con las que se toparon al inicio de la historia y ellas si eran malas e investigue y vi que las nereidas son lo mismo que una sirena pero buenas._

_Bueno pues super feliz porque mi hermanito cumple años.. 13 años, jeje y vamos ir a festejarlo al Incredible Pizza :D_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: ENCUESTROS INESPERADOS**

Sierra cerró la puerta tras de si y se dirigió con su capitán:

-Jack. Quería venir a hablar sobre Emmy…

-¿Sobre Emmy? –dijo preocupado y evitando su mirada.

-Si, mira… esta muy triste por lo que paso…

-¿Y que?

-¡¿Y que?! Por favor, Jack, no me quieras engañar. Se muy bien que en verdad la amas, y mucho pero…

-pero ¿Qué?

-No entiendo porque le hiciste esto a ella…

-Es algo que jamás entenderías…

-Empieza por explicarme –le dijo

Y mientras el capitán y Sierra conversaban la joven Emmy se impacientaba cada vez mas por no saber que es lo que le decía esta a Jack así que pensó en salir a cubierta para despejar la mente y tranquilizarse un poco y ya arriba se fue a donde se encontraba el timón y se sentó. Jean al verla se dirigió con ella.

-Emmy… ¿cierto? -le dijo y ella le dirigió la vista

-¿Y tu eres?...

-Ah si. Me llamo Jean, jeje. Creo que no nos habíamos presentado.

-Cierto. Bueno en ese caso, es un placer –le extendió la mano

-El placer es todo mió –le sonrió

-¿Y que es eso? –le pregunto al pirata señalando unos pergaminos.

-Son unas coordenadas que me entregó el Capitán pues eran del antiguo pirata Morgan y cree que nos llevaran a algún lugar que se relacione con el camafeo que tiene…

-Oh. Ya veo

-Si –le dijo- Bueno, Emmy, pensé que me podrías hacer un pequeño favor

-¿Y cual es?

-Le podrías decir a Jack que nos acercamos a unos arrecifes que están en el lugar que indican las coordenadas…

-Entendido –dijo y bajo por las escaleras y después entro al barco y se dirigió a donde estaba Jack conversando con Sierra

-Bueno Jack, será mejor que olvides todo ese rollo de "Eres pura e inocente y no arruinare lo único puro e inocente que me queda en la vida"… Por favor… Tú la amas. Ella te ama. ¿Qué más quieres?

-No lo se… Es que nunca he amado a alguien tanto como a ella. Ella es diferente a todas las demás… Ella me hace querer ser diferente. ¿Savvy? –eso sorprendió a Sierra, pues Jack por fin se había enamorado- Voy a ir con ella, y decirle que la amo… y mucho –dijo y en ese momento Jack se dirigía a la puerta cuando el barco se estremeció provocando que este cayera sobre Sierra y en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió dando lugar a una Emmy sorprendida viendo una escena que parecía todo menos que estaban hablando.

-No lo puedo creer… -les dijo a los dos que se estaban levantando del piso y salió molesta alejándose de la habitación.

-Emmy… -le dijo Jack

-Cállate –caminaba por el pasillo

-Emmy… -intento de nuevo Sierra

-Déjenme sola –dijo al momento en que cerraba la puerta de golpe.

-Emmy –le decía su amiga al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con unas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿De que? Que Jack solo jugaba conmigo porque en verdad te amaba a ti…

-Emmy, por favor. Trata de entender…

-¿Entender que? Se muy bien lo que vi.

-El barco se movió y causo que cayéramos…

-Emmy –dijo Jack- por favor…

-No me digas nada –le respondió y en ese momento Jack forzó la puerta y la abrió.

-Emmy –le dijo acercándose a ella que le daba la espalda- Créenos. Todo fue un malentendido

Emmy en ese momento se giro y vio a Jack a los ojos –si- le sonrió- Si te creo.

-Me alegra. Bueno, creo que es hora de comer. Vayamos –les dijo a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

-Si –dijo Sierra- bueno será mejor que los deje –dijo y salio corriendo del camarote.

-Bueno, puedo escoltarla al comedor, bella dama –le dijo Jack imitando a cualquier hombre de etiqueta haciéndole recordar a Emmy que se encontraba lejos de su hogar y de las personas que amaba.

-Si –le dijo riendo y después se dirigieron con todos a comer.

Jack y Jean estuvieron discutiendo sobre las extrañas coordenadas y de que si deberían explorar los arrecifes que se encontraban bajo ellos.

-Bueno terminando de comer, nos esperaremos y entraremos a investigar –dijo Jack a la tripulación- iré yo. ¿Alguien mas que quiera acompañarme?

-Yo –dijo Jake

-Bien. ¿Alguien más?

-Yo también –dijo Sebastián

-Bueno. En una hora iremos a investigar

Ya al terminar de comer todos salieron para continuar con lo suyo y Emmy se dirigió con Jack

-Jack

-Si

-Yo también quiero acompañarlos al arrecife

-¿Es una broma?

-Jack…

-No puedes acompañarnos

-¿Por qué no? –le dijo

-Porque no quiero perderte –esa respuesta sorprendió a la joven- por favor

-Bien –le respondió

La hora se paso rápido y los tres hombres se aventaron al mar y se sumergieron. Mientras tanto Emmy caminaba por la cubierta cuando Sierra se le acerco.

-Emmy…

Pero ella la interrumpió –no te preocupes, Sierra. No se como pude desconfiar de ti. De Jack si podría pero de ti, jamás. Eso ya no importa ahora solo disfrutemos de la vista –dijo viendo hacia el horizonte. Sierra solo la siguió.

-¿Y que crees que haya abajo? –le dijo Sierra en el momento en el que se recargaba en el barandal del barco.

-Sinceramente, nada malo –sonrió colocándose en el barandal al igual que Sierra.

Y después de su respuesta no dijeron nada solo contemplaron el paisaje hasta que Emmy bajo la miraba al mar y vio su reflejo, que al igual que ella, se notaba algo aburrida. Hasta que el reflejo le sonrió causando que ella se asustara.

-¿viste? –se dirigió a Sierra

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi reflejo

-Genial. Has descubierto el hilo negro.

-No. No es eso. Mi reflejo me sonrió.

-¿A que te refieres¿Qué acaso no sonreíste tú?

-No. Mira –dijo y trato de acercar su rostro lo más cerca posible para inspeccionar el agua cuando una joven Salió de las aguas alarmando a las dos muchachas que se encontraban en la cubierta por lo que las dos se abrazaron con fuerza pues el susto había sido grande.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Sierra aun abrazando a Emmy.

Pero ella solo la ignoro y se dirigió a Emmy que estaba estupefacta pues la sirena era idéntica a ella.

-¿Emmy?

-Si…

-Me da mucho gusto verte. Soy Erika –le dijo en el instante en que se acercaba Jack

-Bien. Nosotros no vimos nada mágico allá abajo. Aparte esta muy hondo y era imposible ver algo. No se de que eran las coordenadas del capitán –dijo y después vio a la joven en el mar, se le acerco y se dirigió con ella -veo que no hiciste caso a lo que te dije –le dijo pues no había notado que a la que le hablaba no era Emmy

-eh, Jack… -le dijo Sierra pero el la interrumpió

-Te dije que te quedaras en el barco. ¿Por qué nunca obedeces? –le dijo con una cara de aflicción- La última vez casi te pierdo. ¿Por qué?

-Jack, yo nunca me fui del bote –le dijo Emmy por lo que giro su vista vertiginosamente hacia la joven pues la voz había sonado a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo? –dijo mirando a las dos consecutivamente. No podía entender -¿Quién eres tu?- se dirigió a la joven que estaba aun en el mar.

-Me llamo Erika…

-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí? –le dijo Jack algo extrañado.

-Yo vivo aquí –todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿vives aquí¿A que te refieres? –dijo Nick que se había acercado.

-Si. Veras, ustedes cuando se adentraron al mar no buscaron bien porque mas abajo en las profundidades hay una civilización. Que está habitada por las criaturas marinas.

-¿Y por que el parecido con Emmy? –le cuestiono Jack

-Porque ella y yo somos hermanas –esas palabras hicieron que todos quedaran en un silencio total- déjenme subir a cubierta y les explicaré todo –al decir esto dos la ayudaron a subir.

-Pero… -dijo Emmy sorprendida- ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? –dijo al percatarse que la joven tenia una cola de pez.

-Lo sabrán todo a su tiempo –les dijo

-Capitán –le dijo Sebas al oído- ¿Qué acaso no son malas las sirenas?

-Si, lo son –dijo Erika, que al parecer había escuchado, y al escuchar esto todos se quedaron inmóviles y ella al darse cuenta de esto continúo para aclarar todo- Yo soy una Nereida. Las sirenas son malas, nosotras ayudamos a los marineros cuando hay tormenta pues controlamos los mares…

-Uff, me alegra –interrumpió Jack, pues el tema le había aburrido.

-Bueno ahora serían tan amables de prestarme ropa.

-… -nadie dijo una palabra

-Verán. Soy de las pocas nereidas que pueden convertirse en humanas y voy a estar aquí como humana ¿si?

-Ah, entendido –dijo Jack- Sierra te prestará algo- y dicho esto Nick y Kale ayudaron a Erika a ir al cuarto de la joven pues aun tenía cola de pez.

-Gracias –les dijo ya en la habitación y los dos hombres salieron del cuarto y seguido de esto, Sierra y Emmy entraron.

-Bien –dijo Sierra- te daré algo que ponerte.

-Si. Gracias –le dijo la joven y después se dirigió con su hermana Emmy- me alegra volver a verte- le dijo y la abrazo.

-Pero yo no recuerdo haber tenido una hermana

-Lo que pasa es que un día cuando estábamos con nuestra nana en la playa algo extraño paso –le dijo- tenía cola en vez de piernas pero lo malo es que no sabía como revertirlo y por miedo a que me vieran y a lo que fueran a pensar de mi, me fui al mar y después descubrí este lugar –dijo refiriéndose a la ciudad que estaba en los arrecifes.

-Oh, entiendo –dijo y se quedo pensativa- de hecho… tenía la idea de que en mi niñez había tenido una hermana, pero al no verte pensé que había sido tan solo mi imaginación –le dijo riendo y en ese instante llegó Sierra con la ropa.

- Erika, esto es todo lo que tengo –le dijo entregándole unas prendas.

-Bueno, te esperaremos afuera –le dijo Emmy y ella y Sierra salieron ahí dejando a Erika sola.

Después de un tiempo Erika salió a cubierta. Vestía una falda blanca y una blusa de un color azul marino con un escote redondo con las mangas ajustadas en las muñecas y unos pequeños zapatos de igual color que la blusa.

-Emmy

-¿Qué pasa, Erika? –le dijo su hermana

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? –Le dijo- me refiero a porque estas en un barco con piratas…

-Oh, es una larga historia.

-No hay prisa –le dijo sonriendo

-Bien –le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa- Todo comenzó en mi decimosexto aniversario cuando intentaron secuestrarme… -le siguió contando todo desde la desaparición del camafeo, su encuentro con Julian y que casi la secuestraba Jack –Después de cinco años no supimos nada mas de aquellos piratas hasta el día en que me iba a casar…

-¡¿Casar?! –dijo su hermana emocionada- ¿Quién? Julian ¿Cierto?

-Si

-¡Lo sabia¡Lo sabia! –dijo alegre- bueno, continua

-Bien, y cuando estábamos en los votos Jack interrumpió y después llego toda la tripulación y Jack logro raptarme.

-¿Y de eso cuanto tiempo?

-tan solo días

-Entiendo –respondió- ¿Y no extrañas a la familia y a Julian?

-Mucho, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Creo que me siento atraída por Jack

-¿¡Que!? –grito

-Shhh –intento callarla

-Si. Ji. Lo siento

-Pero aun así me gustaría volver

-Pero ¿Por qué¿Jack no te quiere?

Emmy le contó todo a su hermana sobre el malentendido que había surgido sobre Sierra y Jack

-Ah, ya veo

-Si. Bueno, creo que sería mejor que vayamos con Jack para que nos cuentes todo

-Si, creo que si

-Bueno vayamos –y dicho esto las dos se adentraron al barco dirigiéndose a donde la tripulación se encontraba.

* * *

--- _pixielady_


	9. La verdad sobre el camafeo

_Hola, aqui subo rápido porque voy a ir a ver a una amiga que llega de Europa :D_

_Espero les guste el cap. _

* * *

**CAPITULO 9:**** LA VERDAD SOBRE EL CAMAFEO**

-Jack –dijo Emmy por lo que el le contesto y se acerco a ella

-Que bien que ya están aquí –dijo y después se percato de que Erika lo miraba- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -dijo en el momento en que señalaba al camafeo del joven

-¿Qué? Ah, te refieres a esto –dijo tomando el camafeo- Lo encontré hace un tiempo en la playa…

Erika lo interrumpió -¿Y el otro?

-Ah, si –dijo Emmy- Era mió. Pero alguien lo robo.

-Ah. Es cierto –le dijo

-¿Sabes que significan los camafeos¿Algún secreto?

-Si. Me se la historia –dijo y le entregó el camafeo a Jack

-Bien. Cuéntanosla –le dijo Jack colgándose el camafeo en el cuello.

-Bien –dijo y se sentó por lo que todos le siguieron- Lejos, en pleno océano, el agua es tan azul como las acciones más azules, y tan clara como el cristal más puro. Pero es muy profunda, tan profunda que ninguna áncora ha alcanzado jamás su fondo. Abajo en la profundidad vive la población marina, donde también me incluyo. Sin embargo, no se imaginen que allí en el fondo hay sólo arena blanca; no, crecen árboles y flores fantásticas y toda clase de peces grandes y pequeños, que revolotean entre las ramas como los pájaros en el aire. Allá, en lo más profundo, se encuentra el palacio del Rey del Mar, donde las paredes son de coral y los grandes ventanales en odita tan claros como el ámbar. El techo está formado por hermosas conchas que se abren y cierran según la corriente; en cada concha, brilla una enorme perla de magnífico resplandor.

-Que hermoso –dijo Emmy con un tono de admiración

-Pero –dijo Jack- no nos cuentes de cómo es. Ve al grano ¿De quienes son los camafeos?...

Erika lo interrumpió –Todo a su tiempo. Bien ¿Dónde me quede? Ah, si. El Rey del mar era viudo desde hacía años y tenía seis hijas. Las seis eran hermosas, pero Lucero, la menor era la más encantadora. Tenía la piel clara y delicada como pétalo de rosa, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar profundo.

Durante el día, jugaban en el palacio, en las inmensas galerías en donde flores vivientes crecían en las paredes. Cuando abrían las grandes ventanas de ámbar entraban los peces como hacen entre nosotros las mariposas, se dejaban acariciar por las jóvenes princesas y comían de sus manos. Ante el palacio, se extendía un gran jardín con árboles de intensos rojos y azules, cuyos frutos brillaban como el oro; las ramas, las hojas, las flores, los frutos se agitaban continuamente despidiendo destellos multicolores.

El suelo era de arena finísima, azul como una llama de azufre. Allí abajo todo estaba envuelto por una extraña niebla azul; todo parecía estar suspendido en el aire, tan solo rodeado del cielo, y no abajo en las profundidades del océano.

Un buen día, mientras Lucero paseaba por el jardín se topo con un joven tritón, que era muy apuesto; se llamaba Jared. Ellos se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro y siempre se veían a escondidas pues ellos eran de dos reinos diferentes que estaban en constante batalla. Un día una gran guerra se desató obligando a los jóvenes enamorados a no verse pues era peligroso, así que hicieron unos camafeos en donde habían escrito la promesa de siempre amarse. Pero al final de la guerra, Lucero desapareció que hizo que Jared se marchara pues para él, la vida no tenia sentido, se había quedado solo.

-en verdad se amaban.

-Si. –dijo la joven- Y así fue como los camafeos se llegaron a perder y a olvidar en las profundidades del mar a los largo del tiempo… bueno eso eran lo que todos pensaban.

-¿A que te refieres, Erika? –le dijo su hermana

-Si, veras –dijo- El padre de Lucero, al darse cuenta de que ella y Jared de veían a escondidas, decidió separarlos para siempre dándole pies a Lucero y para que así fuera imposible para ellos volver a verse. Y cuando esto ocurrió Jared pensó que Lucero había muerto por lo que se fue.

-Que triste historia –dijo Emmy

-Si que triste –continuo Jack- pero aun no sabemos que es lo que contienen esos camafeos…

-Yo tampoco –le corto.

-¿Y no sabes como se abren?

-No

-Entiendo… Oye, oye, oye. Espera un momento –le dijo- ¿Pero porque eres nereida? No nos dijiste

-Ah, cierto -rió

-De muy pequeña descubrí que podía cambiar de pies a cola pero no supe como revertirlo y me vine a vivir aquí

-Eso significa que… –dijo Emmy

-Que tenemos sangre marina. Así es – le aclaró.

-Pero ¿Cómo¿De quien? –se cuestionaba.

-Emmy –le pregunto su hermana- ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

-¿Ver que?

-Lucero y nuestra abuela son la misma persona –al escuchar estas palabras todos se quedaron boquiabierta

-Pero ¿Por qué mi abuela no me dijo la verdad? –pregunto Emmy

-Quizás no le hubieras creído o quizás quería que vinieras a buscar a las nereidas para que así me encontraras…

-¡Eso es! –exclamo Jack

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron al unísono Erika y Emmy

-Si ustedes son dos. Y hay dos camafeo… -se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió- Quizás podamos abrirlos si ustedes dos los tienen…

-Suena lógico –dijo Erika

-Aparte son nereidas como en la historia y aparte gemelas. Ahora lo único que hace falta es ir en busca del otro camafeo.

-Entendido –dijo Emmy

-¿Pero como encontraremos el otro camafeo? –pregunto Sebas por lo que Jack y Emmy cruzaron la mirada y sonrieron.

-Bien –dijo Jack- veamos donde esta ese camafeo dijo y en ese momento la aguja de la brújula empezó a girar hasta que indicó hacia el norte- que interesante. Por fin indica al norte, jaja. Maurice

-Si, capitán –dijo acercándose a ellos

-Cambia el curso

-Entendido, capitán –le dijo y corrió en dirección al timón.

-Es lindo –le dijo Erika a Emmy en un tono que solo ella pudo escuchar

-¿Quién, Maurice? –le pregunto y ella solo se sonrojo.

-Si. Físicamente se verá rudo pero creo que en su interior es muy dulce.

-Entiendo… -le dijo su hermana- bueno creo que necesitamos a alguien mas al timón. ¿No crees?

-¿Yo? Si claro –dijo en tono de burla

-Está bien –dijo caminando hasta donde se encontraba Maurice

-¿Qué pasa, Emmy? –le pregunto pues había visto que se había acercado.

-No, no es nada. Es solo que…

-¿Qué que? –le preguntó

-Quería saber si necesitabas compañía

-Pues no me sentaría mal

-Bien –dijo y en ese momento se fue y trajo a Erika jalándola del brazo- Ya que mi hermana anda aburrida quizás ustedes puedan platicar para entretenerse el uno al otro. ¿No creen?

-No soy buena para sacar plática –dijo Erika

-No seas modesta –le contestó su hermana- Bien. Los dejo. De seguro me necesitan dentro del barco

Después de que Emmy los había dejado ellos no habían encontrado un tema de que hablar, solo se quedaban ahí en silencio.

-Y entonces eres una nereida –le dijo Maurice

-Si

-Ah. Eso es genial –dijo y el silencio volvió.

-Y tu un pirata. Eso es fantástico

-Si -de nuevo el silencio

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo Erika dirigiendo a las escaleras e ir al nivel inferior de la cubierta.

-Quédate –dijo el joven tomando la mano de la joven- quizás no sea bueno con las palabras pero al menos no estoy solo. Por favor

-Bueno –le sonrió

Desde ese momento empezaron a salir sin fin de temas. Los dos se la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que se llego la noche.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a cenar ¿No te parece?

-si –le respondió la joven

-Bueno entremos –le dijo

Ya en la cocina se encontraban todos

-Que bien que llegaron. Los estábamos esperando –dijo Nick

-Lo sentimos por llegar tarde

-No importa, comamos –dijo Jack

Al terminar la cena todos salieron a dormir y otros a sus deberes quedándose sola Jack, Erika y Emmy

-Bien. Creo que nosotras lavaremos los platos –dijo Emmy pero Jack la detuvo sosteniendo el mismo plato que ella.

-No lo permitiré –dijo quitándole el plato- Ustedes vayan y descansen yo lo haré

-¿Estas seguro? –le dijo Emmy

-Si

-Bueno. Gracias –le dijo dirigiéndose a la salida para así ir a su cuarto pero antes de eso Jack la tomo del brazo y le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Después las hermanas se dirigieron a la habitación de Emmy, donde las dos dormirían y a listas para dormir Erika se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Y que fue eso? –le dijo

-¿Qué?

-La actitud de Jack

-No lo se

-Anda, cuéntame –le dijo sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué paso mientras estaba con Maurice?

-Solo platicamos

-y…

-Y me contó lo que le había dicho a Sierra cuando ella fue a platicar con él

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que me amaba y que temía perderme…

-Ay, que lindo

-Si

-Serían una linda pareja, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Es pirata

-¿Y?

-Papá y Mamá no lo aprobarían…

-Pero si fuera amor verdadero lo entenderían –dijo en su defensa

-Si tienes razón –asintió

-Y dime tú de Maurice…

-Pues es un gran chico

-¿Solo eso? Un gran chico

-Es muy agradable y sencillo –dijo- jamás hubiera pensado que una persona que luciera tan ruda pudiera ser tan dulce

-Ah

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir.

-Está bien. Creo que yo iré a tomar aire fresco

-Entiendo –le dijo y se acomodo en su cama

Emmy salió del cuarto y se encamino hacia cubierta. Ya afuera busco un lugar donde sentarse para sentir la brisa chocar contra su rostro y cerró sus ojos hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Claro

Jack se sentó a su lado, muy cerca según Emmy, y paso su mano sobre su hombro para acercarla mas. Después se acerco a sus labios y los besos con ternura más que con pasión. Emmy se asombro ante este gesto y le miro a los ojos.

-Jack –le dijo separándose de el- ¿Qué paso con aquello de que no me puedes tocar…

Jack la interrumpió –le dijo viéndola a los ojos- Creo que no me pude resistir, te necesito –le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? Eres como una maldición…

Muy pronto los pocos milímetros que había entre los dos, desaparecieron. Sus labios se habían unido en un beso lento y tierno. Emmy pasos sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack causando que su sombreo cayera y él paso sus manos por la cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacía sí. Ambos seguían besándose lentamente hasta que hubo la necesidad de separarse para tomar aire.

-Te amo, Jack Sparrow –dijo Emmy

-Yo también –le contesto este.

Después Emmy tan solo lo abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho. Ambos deseaban que ese momento fuera eterno pero lo que no sabían era que estaban a punto de ser separados.

-Bueno creo que ya es momento de irnos a dormir –rompió el silencio Jack

-Si

-Bueno en ese caso –dijo levantándose- vayámonos

Estaban caminando por el pasillo cuando se encontraron con la puerta del cuarto de Emmy.

-Creo que hasta aquí llego –dijo ella

-Si –dijo Jack- bueno me voy. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –cerro la puerta y se acomodo en su cama- Ah, mi dulce pirata –se dijo a si misma para después quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

_--- pixielady_


	10. Julian al rescate

_Hola a todos, pues ya mañana entro a clases así que de antemano me disculpo si eso causa que me retrase con el fic._

_Aqui ya porfin salió Julian, bueno espero les guste el cap._

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: ****JULIAN AL RESCATE**

El sol entro poco a poco por la ventaba hasta acariciar el delicado rostro de la joven que se encontraba aun en cama.

-Emmy –escuchó que la llamaban por lo bajo- Emmy –se volvió a escuchar

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió la joven tallándose los ojos.

-Vayamos a desayunar –le dijo Erika y en ese instante su hermana se levantó

-Bien –dijo. Después se cambió y las dos se encaminaron a donde habían acostumbrado comer.

Llegaron pero aun estaba vacío.

-No hay nadie –dijo Emmy

-Es porque ya todos comieron y se fueron a sus puestos –les dijo Jack que se encontraba en una silla algo alejada

Las dos se sobresaltaron –no te vi ahí –le dijo Emmy. Jack solo sonrió.

-Bien –dijo el pirata- creo que subiré al timón, Jean ha de estar cansado, je

Las dos se quedaron calladas hasta que Jack desapareció por el pasillo.

-Emmy –le dijo su hermana

-¿Qué pasa, Erika?

-Te quería decir algo sobre el camafeo…

-¿Qué cosa? –le dijo y en ese momento se escucharon cañones y gritos

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo una Erika muy asustada

-No lo se. Subiré a ver –dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras en el momento en el que Jack bajaba de ellas

-Jack –dijo preocupada- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No te preocupes –fue todo lo que le dijo- las dos váyanse a tu cuarto, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

-No, Jack –le negó- yo también iré

-No. Es peligroso…

-Pero el mejor pirata me enseño a defenderme…

-No dejare que te arriesgues –le respondió Jack

-Bien –le respondió la joven, se fue a la cocina y se dirigió con su hermana- vente, Erika.

Después de un cuarto de hora se siguió escuchando la balacera hasta que Emmy se desespero de no saber que pasaba y de dirigió con su hermana

-Ya no aguanto más. Necesito saber que pasa allá arriba. Necesito saber que Jack esta bien… -guardó silencio- Iré a cubierta…

-Pero Jack dijo…

-Lo se… Pero no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada a esperar a que algo pase

-Bien –le respondió Erika- ¿Y que piensas hacer?- dijo en el momento en que su hermana tomaba una espada y una pistola que se acomodaba en su cinturón.

¿Sabes usar una de estas? –le dijo en el momento en que le entregaba una pistola

-Creo que si. Pero ¿Por qué no me das una espada?

-Seria muy arriesgado. Con esta –dijo tomando la pistola- no te tienes que acercar tanto.

-Ah, claro –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Bien. Salgamos –y las dos se encaminaron hacia la cubierta de donde provenía el alboroto.

-Espera aquí –le dijo Emmy a su hermana antes de que llegaran a cubierta- yo te diré cuando puedas salir.

-Entendido…

-¡Emmy! –dijo un joven que se encontraba en lucha que había visto llegar a la joven

-¿Julian? –Sonrió- Me alegra verte ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti

-Que bien. Me alegra tanto –pero ella sabía que no era verdad

-Ese pirata me las pagara

-¿Quién? Jack –dijo

-¿Jack? Así que ya no es Sparrow -Ella no supo que decir

-Emmy –se escucho a sus espaldas. Era Jack- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

-Ah, Sr. Sparrow –dijo- Me alegra verlo

-A mi también –dijo tomando con fuerza su espada preparado para lo que fuera.

-Jack, no vine a pelear –le dijo- vine por lo que me quitaste

-En tus sueños –desenvaino su espada- Emmy se queda conmigo

-Eso esta por verse –dijo Julian y en ese momento los dos empezaron a chocar sus espadas.

-Emmy –le dijo Jack esquivando un ataque de Julian- dile a este patán que te quedas

En ese momento se escucho que algo había caído al suelo cerca de Jack que llamó la atención de la joven

-Mi camafeo –dijo asombrada- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas? -le dijo Julian en el momento en que este señalaba a Jack con su espada- Él lo robo…

-¿Qué? No, no, no… -se defendió el joven pirata.

Julian lo interrumpió –¿Y como explicas que este aquí?

Jack se quedó callado como admitiendo la verdad de que todo lo que decía Julian era verdad.

–No se como pude confiar en ti… -dijo decepcionada

-¿De que hablas? –le dijo Jack sin comprender

-Solo me estabas usando..tú tenías los dos camafeos y tan solo te ganabas mi confianza para que te ayudara a abrirlos…

-No, bueno quizas fue así al principio pero no ahora... –la interrumpió

Después Emmy no dijo nada tan solo se dirigió con Julian –vayámonos

-Emmy –le dijo Jack- quédate…

-Tu y yo no fuimos hechos para estar juntos –lo cortó fríamente. Esa frase le partió el alma al pirata- Yo me iré con Julian y nos casaremos y seremos felices y tú te iras por tu lado…

-Pero mi lugar esta contigo…

-Para, por favor –le dijo irritada

-Bien. Como quieras –le dijo Jack y seguido de esto ella subió con Julian al otro barco que le pertenecía a su padre y poco a poco se fue alejando.

-Bien, capitán –le dijo Maurice- tendremos los dos camafeos pero Emmy se fue

-Olvídalo… -le dijo

-Pero Jack…

-Solo olvídalo ¿si? Iré con Erika –dijo con un tono irritado y después entró a buscar a la ya mencionada y no tardo mucho en hallarla pues ella se encontraba en las escaleras.

-Erika –la llamó

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu hermana se fue…

-¿Qué¿Con quien? –le dijo

-Con Julian –le dijo

-Ah, su prometido… ¿Pero por que se fue¿Por qué no se quedo?

-Porque ella ama a Julian. Y se casaran y serán muy felices… y yo… y yo me iré por mi lado…

-Jack –lo interrumpió- se muy bien que quieres a Emmy

-Pero ella no a mí…

-Jack, no seas tonto –dijeron Maurice y Erika al unísono y ante esto los dos se ruborizaron

-Creo que es mejor que tú sigas –dijo Maurice

-Si, jeje –afirmó- ella te ama. Créeme- Jack no dijo nada- Serías un tono si la dejaras ir- Jack seguía sin decir nada -Jack…

-¿Si? –respondió después de un buen tiempo

-Hay algo más del camafeo que quisiera contarte

-¿Qué cosa?

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Mientras tanto en el barco del Señor Morrison la joven Emmy se encontraba recargada en el barandal viendo el amplio horizonte que se abría ante sus ojos.

-Hermosa vista –le dijo su prometido tomando un lugar a su lado.

-Si –afirmó ella

-Emmy ¿Esta todo bien?

-¿De que hablas? –le cuestionó

-Es que… haz estado muy callada –le dijo tomando su mano- dime ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-No estoy bien. En serio

-Bien, me alegra –le dijo y le beso la mejilla- Ya solo falta un día

-Un día ¿Para que?

-¿Cómo que para que? Para casarnos

-Ah, claro –rió

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-¿Qué cosa del camafeo? –Repitió Jack- Dímelo –alzo un poco la voz

-Aunque Emmy y yo estuviéramos juntas los camafeos no se abrirían

-¿Qué¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los camafeos no se abrirán con nosotras dos –le dijo- así no es como se abren

-¿No¿Y entonces como?

-No estoy segura

-¿Cómo que no estas segura¿Entonces porque estas tan segura de que no se abrirán con ustedes dos juntas?

-Bien. Te diré mi teoría –le dijo- desde que llegué había notado que entre tú y mi hermana había algo…

-¿Qué? Aire –rió

-Muy gracioso

-Si. Supongo que tienes razón –le dijo- y bien ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-Bueno. Pero primeramente quiero decirte algo más…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno pues ayer…

-¿si¿Ayer que?

-Ayer los vi a los dos besándose…

-¿Qué? Nos estuviste espiando –dijo sorprendido

-No jamás lo haría. Es solo que no podía dormir…y salí para que me diera algo de sueño.

-Bueno. Está bien. Te entiendo –le dijo Jack

-Y bueno… y note que los camafeos brillaron –le dijo- así que pensé que ya que en la historia Lucero y Jared se amaban pero su amor era imposible o prohibido, mas bien…

-Nosotros podremos abrirlos con nuestro amor –le interrumpió Jack

-Si –aclaró

-¿Pero porque solo brillaron y no se abrieron?

-No lo se… Eso es lo que quisiera saber

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que ir a preguntárselo a Emmy. ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes toda la razón

-Bien –dijo y se dirigió a su amigo- Maurice

-Si, capitán

-Dirígete hacia Port Royal

-Por supuesto, Jack –dijo alegre

-Espero que cuando lleguemos no se hayan casado aun

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Mientras Jack seguía dando ordenes Emmy veía hacia el horizonte con la esperanza de ver a lo lejos el barco de su querido pirata.

-¿Estas bien, Emmy? –le dijo Julian

-Si, estoy bien –le respondió

-Bien –dijo en el momento en que se acercaba para besarla

-Creo que me iré a dormir –lo esquivo y se adentró al barco después se dirigió a un cuarto en el que dormiría y se recostó en su cama deseando poder ver pronto a Jack.

"Jack, ven por mí… te necesito. Ven antes de que sea demasiado tarde" fueron las palabras que rondaron por su cabeza la noche entera.

* * *

_---pixielady_


	11. Una nueva celebración

_Hola, aqui un nuevo cap. Espero les guste_

_Bueno pues ya entré a clases y espero que eso no me retrase con el fic. Me disculpo de antemano si eso llega a pasar._

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: ****UNA NUEVA CELEBRACIÓN**

A la mañana siguiente la joven Emmy se levantó, y reemplazo las gastadas ropas que le habían dado los piratas por un hermoso y sencillo vestido que le habían otorgado para que lo utilizara en su estancia ahí. El almuerzo paso silencioso. Emmy extrañaba las pláticas con los piratas y las bromas que hacían.

-Emmy –le dijo Julian que se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella.

-Si, Julian. ¿Qué pasa?

-No. No es nada.

-Dime –le insistió.

-No es solo que haz estado muy callada y me extraña.

-No es nada. No te preocupes.

-Bien –dijo- me alegra tenerte conmigo. Te extrañe mucho –le dijo en el momento en que la besaba

-Yo también te extrañe –le dijo separándose de él y abrazándolo –me alegra ya no estar con esos piratas.

-Bueno, ya olvídalo. Ahora estamos juntos… Y nada nos separará –le dijo- Te amo.

-También yo –le respondió Emmy.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Julian había rescatado a Emmy de esos piratas y en ese momento estaban llegando a Port Royal. Emmy se encontraba en su habitación.

"Qué bueno es regresar a casa", se dijo a si misma y en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-Pase –dijo ella y la puerta dio paso a su padre -¡Papá! –exclamo

-Emmy, me alegra verte. Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Temíamos que algo te hubiera pasado.

-Pero ya estoy aquí –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh, Emmy, ven aquí –le dijo con los brazos abiertos esperando a abrazarla.

-¿Y mamá? –pregunto Emmy

-Ella esta en casa

-Bueno. ¿Y que esperamos? Vayamos pronto con ella –dijo emocionada.

Y después Emmy, El Sr. Morrison y Julian bajaron del barco mientras la tripulación amarraba el barco al muelle y bajaba la comida que les había sobrado.

Los tres caminaron por el muelle y se dirigieron hacia un carruaje que al parecer, los esperaba

-Después de usted –le dijo Julian a Emmy y le ayudo a subir al carruaje.

-Gracias –y seguida de ella Julian y su padre entraron y se dirigieron a su casa y después de un corto tiempo se encontraron frente a la majestuosa mansión Morrison.

-Que bueno es estar en casa –dijo ella viendo a la ya mencionada pues había olvidado como lucía.

Después entraron a la casa y dentro de esta, la Sra. Morrison recibió a Julian y a su hija.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó la joven corriendo hacia esta

-Emmy –la abrazó -me alegra que estés bien. Nos preocupamos mucho.

-Lo se, Lo se –le dijo- Bueno creo que me iré a recostar por un rato

-Está bien –le dijo su madre –descansa

-Gracias –dijo y se dirigió por las escaleras y después por el pasillo hasta su habitación y en él, se recostó.

-¿Emmy? –escucho en la puerta y giró la mirada y vio ahí a su amiga Rose- ¡Es usted, señorita Morrison! Me alegra verla

-Si a mi también me alegra verte.

-¿Quiere que le preparé algo de comer?

-Pues me encantaría –le respondió.

-Bien. Volveré en seguida –dijo saliendo de la habitación. Y cuando hubo salido Emmy tomo en sus manos el camafeo que se había traído desde que Julian la había rescatado.

-Bien, Jack. Te estoy esperando.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Mientras la joven observaba el camafeo en alguna parte del mar del Caribe, Jack iba al timón en dirección a Port Royal.

FLASHBACK

-Dirígete hacia Port Royal

-Por supuesto, Jack –dijo Maurice alegre

-Espero que cuando lleguemos no se hayan casado aun

-Jack

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba buscando los camafeos en el suelo y me di cuenta que falta uno…

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando¿verdad?

-Debió haberse caído al mar…

-No. Emmy lo tiene –dijo- ahora con mas razón debemos ir –dijo "Ay, Emmy, muy astuto de tu parte" se dijo a si mismo.

FIN FLASHBACK

-No puedo creer que se haya llevado el camafeo –dijo Maurice- Además¿De que le serviría?

Jack lo interrumpió –estoy seguro que ella quería que fuéramos.

-¿Y para que querría que fuéramos? –lo cuestionó Erika

-Solo para hacer todo mas complicado –le contestó y le sonrió- Bueno mañana llegaremos.

"Por favor, Emmy. Solo espera un poco mas"

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-Emmy –se escuchó por parte de Rose al otro lado de la puerta

-Si, pasa –dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar con una charola con bocadillos.

-Muchas gracias

-Bueno creo que ya me retiro

-Si –le dijo Emmy- Muchas gracias.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Ya que Emmy hubiera terminado de comer, bajo con la charola a dejarla a la cocina y cuando regresó su padre que se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea la llamó.

-Emmy –le dijo este

-Si. ¿Pasa algo? –dijo acercándose a donde se encontraba él.

-Bueno ya que estas por casarte y tu cumpleaños se acerca pensamos en hacerte un baile celebrando tu cumpleaños y tu compromiso con Julian.

-Y la boda ¿Cuándo será? –lo interrumpió

-Por la fiesta tendremos que cambiarla para la semana que viene.

-Ah

-Bueno ¿Entonces te alegra la idea?

-Si. –dijo alegre- "sobre todo si la boda se tendrá que atrasar por la fiesta" –se dijo para sí- ¿Y cuando será la fiesta?

-Esta misma noche ¿O se te hace muy pronto?

-No, es genial –le respondió.

-Me alegra.

-Bueno creo que saldré a tomar aire fresco.

-Está bien, linda –y terminado de decir esto la joven salió de la habitación dejando a su padre.

Emmy se la pasó gran tiempo en la playa esperando ver a su pirata pero al no ver nada regresó para arreglarse para el baile de esa misma noche.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Y esa misma noche en el barco del Capitán Jack Sparrow, este llegaba con la tripulación con nuevas noticias.

-Caballeros, Erika y Sierra –les dijo acaparando así, su atención- Estamos aquí porque venimos por Emmy y por el camafeo –todos asintieron- Y me enteré que darán una fiesta por su cumpleaños y por su compromiso con Julian –esto último lo dijo con desprecio.

-¿Y que tienes pensado en mente? –lo cuestionó Sierra

-Entrar a la fiesta…

-¿Y como demonios piensas hacer eso? –lo interrumpió Sebas

-Pues me tome la libertad de traer unos vestidos y trajes para entrar –dijo mostrándoles un baúl- ¿están conmigo? –todos asintieron -Bueno ¿y que esperan? –Dijo Jack- escojan algo que sea de su agrado… y lo más importante… que les quepa- y terminado de decir esto todos se acercaron al baúl y comenzaron a inspeccionar las ropas que se encontraban en él.

-Creo que yo usaré este vestido –dijo Erika, sacándolo del baúl. Era un vestido color crema con pequeñas flores bordadas por todas partes- Si, me gusta.

Después Sierra se acercó a tomar su vestido. Ninguna era de su agrado, se le hacían muy exagerados, ostentosos e incómodos.

-Yo no se cual usaré –dijo hasta que uno acaparo su atención- Ah, este me gusta- Era un lindo vestido de un color verde metálico.

-Bien –dijo Jack- creo que ahora es nuestro turno y mientras buscaban que ponerse Maurice se dirigió con su capitán:

-Oye, Jack

-Si, Maurice

-Sin ofender –dijo- pero creo que tendremos que hacer algo con tu cabello

-¿Por qué? -lo cuestionó

-Bueno, sería muy fácil que te reconocieran¿no lo crees? –le dijo

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Pero¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Primeramente, un baño…

-¿Qué? Estás loco –dijo el pirata pues para él, tan solo bastaba con mojarse con el agua salada para quedar limpio- Yo no pienso bañarme

-Bueno –dijo Maurice- en ese caso no nos podrás acompañar- y con este último comentario Jack se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Y después de casi media hora éste salió bien aseado.

-¿Algo más? –le dijo a su amigo

-No. No en realidad –le dijo con una cara picara pues se le había hecho muy gracioso el hecho de que su capitán se hubiera aseado.

-Bueno, creo que tomaré esto –dijo en el momento en que sacaba unas prendas del baúl y seguido se dirigió a su habitación.

Y mientras los hombres se alistaban las mujeres se habían topado con ciertas dificultades:

-¿En verdad tengo que ponerme esto? –pregunto la joven pirata

-Si –asintió Erika

-Pero… ¿Cómo respiraré?

-Por favor, Sierra, no es para tanto –le dijo- Si todas lo usan no ha de ser tan malo. No ha habido un caso en que una mujer se haya muerto por usar el corsé –rió y le empezó a ayudar a la otra joven a ponérselo.

-La verdad lo dudo mucho –Erika rió ante el comentario de Sierra y después que terminará de ajustarle el corsé le ayudo con el vestido.

-Ya esta –le dijo

-Bien. Ahora te ayudaré a ti –le dijo y al poco rato Erika se quejo de que el corsé la lastimaba.

-Creo que tenías razón

-¿Sobre que? –dijo Sierra

-Quizás si se murió alguna mujer por usar el corsé –se lo dijo casi en un susurro pues no podía hablar bien por el corsé.

-Ah, no seas exagerada –le contestó- no duele nada -Erika fingió una sonrisa- ya esta.

-Bueno, hay que salir –le dijo a su amiga- Los chicos nos han de estar esperando.

-Cierto

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a cubierta donde se encontraba el resto de la tripulación.

-Por fin –dijo Jack al ver a las dos jóvenes llegar- Las estábamos esperando- El joven pirata se veía muy diferente pues llevaba su revoltosa cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo.

-Si. Es que surgió un pequeño problemita –dijo Sierra al momento en que miraba a Erika con una sonrisa acordándose de lo de hace rato- pero ya todo esta bien.

-Me alegra –comentó el pirata- Bueno, Jake, Maurice, chicas, suban –dijo mostrándoles el bote con el que llegarían al muelle –Nick, Sebas, Jean y Kale, quédense a cuidar el barco.

-Si, capitán –dijeron los cuatro y después empezaron a bajar el bote hasta que tocó el mar y después Maurice y Jake comenzaron a remar hasta llegar al muelle.

Al llegar a su destino Jack bajo primero para ayudar a las jóvenes –señoritas, hemos llegado

-Jack –le dijo Erika- No se mucho de esto de bailes y todo eso pero¿que no son muy exclusivos?

Jack solo asintió

-¿Y como piensas entrar?

-Bueno pues es muy fácil. Nosotros llegamos, Emmy dice que nos conoce y nos deja pasar, simple ¿no?

-Si, pero ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Emmy estará ahí para dejarnos pasar?

-Pues, no necesariamente debe ser Emmy –dijo mirándola

-Ah, entiendo –dijo con una mirada complice.

-Bueno. Vayamos –dijo el pirata y todos se dirigieron a la Mansión de los Morrison.

_

* * *

---pixielady_


	12. ¡Por la Feliz Pareja!

**CAPITULO 12: ****TRISTE FINAL**

Los piratas no tardaron en llegar a la gran mansión, pues esta no se encontraba muy lejos de la costa y para sorpresa de ellos, entraron al salón fácilmente.

-Bueno, ya estamos adentro –les dijo su Capitán- Disfruten de la fiesta, bailen, sonrían…Yo buscaré a Emmy –Todos hicieron lo que les ordenó el Capitán; al poco tiempo Sierra estaba bailando con su hermano Jake y Maurice y Erika, bailaban juntos.

Mientras su tripulación bailaba, Jack estaba muy ocupado en la mesa de comida, tomaba todo lo que se le antojaba y algunas cosas se las guardaba para al rato, estaba disfrutando de un vino, pero no mejor que el Ron cuando una voz lo interrumpió a sus espaldas:

-Jack¿Eres tú?

-Si, linda –le respondió a Emmy

-Me alegra que hayas venido –le dijo con regocijo.

En ese momento comenzó a escucharse una hermosa melodía compuesta de violines y violonchelos, era realmente hermosa- ¿Quieres bailar? –le pregunto Jack a la joven ofreciéndole la mano para llevarla al centro del salón y bailar entre todos los demás.

-Claro –le dio su mano y se dirigieron a donde los demás bailaban

-Emmy

-Si, Jack –le respondió

-Solo quería decirte que… -se detuvo

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo venía a felicitarte…

-¿Por qué¿De que hablas?

-Que espero que tu y Julian sean muy felices en compañía del otro… Será mejor que me vaya---

* * *

_Si, claro, Jack decir que Julian la merece, jaja, que buen chiste..._

_Bueno les aviso que este cap. es de los últimos, uno o dos más. _

_Les dejo el verdadero cap. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo._

**

* * *

****¡POR LA FELIZ PAREJA!**

Los piratas no tardaron en llegar a la gran mansión pues esta no se encontraba muy lejos de la costa.

-Que hermoso lugar –dijo Sierra

-Ya me había olvidado de lo hermosa que era –dijo Erika pues se había unido a la civilización marina desde hace muchos años.

-Bueno. Listos, caballeros, señoritas –lo último lo dijo con un tono mas caballeroso- Vayamos a disfrutar de la fiesta –todos lo siguieron.

Todos menos Erika comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta y como si estuviesen invitados se acercaron a esta dispuestos a entrar hasta que la voz de un guardia los detuvo y en ese momento inicio su pequeño plan.

-Disculpe, caballero –dijo dirigiéndose a Jack

-Si

-Esta fiesta es sumamente exclusiva

-¿Qué? –Dijo Jack indignado – ¿Acaso esta diciendo que no estamos invitados?

-No es eso pero...

En ese momento Sierra se acercó a Jack y le habló al oído –Yo lo arregló.

-Disculpe buen hombre pero ¿no podría hacer algo para que nosotros podamos pasar?

-… -el guardia guardo silenció y siguió- Lo siento, señorita. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Por favor, somos amigos de Emmy…

-Si claro –dijo como burlándose de que no había caído en su trampa- No crean que podrán burlarse de mí –todos se quedaron quietos pero en ese momento una dulce voz lo llamo y atrajo la atención de todos.

-Guardia, no se preocupé. Yo conozco a estas personas. Déjalos pasar.

-Está bien –titubeo- Me disculpo -dijo dándoles el paso al cuarto en donde se encontraba toda la gente bailando.

-Bien hecho Erika –le dijo Jack a la joven que había hecho que los dejaran pasar- Que gran actriz eres

-Ah, gracias –dijo.

Después de que entraran todos al salón Emmy se acercó a donde estaba el guardia y este se sorprendió.

-Emmy

-Si, Paul –le dijo dirigiéndose al guardia.

-¿Que acaso… no tenía… otro vestido?

-¿Qué¿A que te refieres?

-No nada, quizás vi mal, ha de haber sido porque esta muy oscuro.

-Bueno, te dejo Paul

-Que disfrutes de la fiesta

-Gracias –dijo y se dirigió a buscar a su, lamentablemente, prometido.

Mientras tanto los piratas buscaban a Emmy con la mirada pero sin éxito hasta que comenzó una hermosa pieza para bailarse en parejas y con esto Maurice se acercó con Erika.

-Me concederías esta pieza –le dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Por supuesto –dijo esta sonriéndole y sonrojándose un poco al igual que su pareja.

Después se dirigieron mas a donde se encontraban todos los demás bailando dejando a Jake, Jack y a Sierra solos.

Después de tan solo ver a sus compañeros bailar Jake decidió sacar a bailar a su hermana para divertirse un poco, tan solo quedó Jack

-Bien, creo que iré a buscarme a una dama con quien bailar.

Y en ese mismo instante mientras parte de la tripulación de Jack se divertía bailando, Emmy y Julian bailaban y disfrutaban de la velada.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo? –le pregunto Julian a su prometida

-Si, por supuesto. Por fin estoy en casa, te tengo a ti… ¿Qué mas podría desear?

Julian le sonrió y después fijo su mirada hacia alguien que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Pasa algo, Julian?

-No. Todo esta bien –Emmy, al no estar segura de la respuesta de su prometido giro la vista hacía donde este estaba mirando.

-Emmy, me disculpas un momento –le dijo Julian parando de bailar- Iré a saludar a un antiguo amigo mió.

-Bien. Aquí te espero.

Julian se fue, dejando sola a Emmy y al encontrarse así sus amigas se acercaron para platicar un poco con ella de lo que había vivido en el barco con los piratas y con el tan famoso Jack Sparrow… Capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Y cuéntanos, Emmy –le dijo una

-Bueno pues…

Pero no dijo nada pues otra que estaba ahí la interrumpió –Ha de haber sido terrible estar con esas personas…

-No en realidad –fue lo que ella le respondió.

-Bueno y dinos… ¿Qué paso?

-No mucho

-Ah por favor, Emmy. Cuéntanos –le dijo la que al parecer era la más joven de todas.

-Bueno… –comenzó a contarles sobre la serpiente marina, sobre su tranquilo viaje y por supuesto omitió todo sobre Jack.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Mientras tanto en otra parte del salón, Jake y Sierra bailaban y se divertían.

Hasta que un joven se les acercó –Disculpe- dijo este

Los dos lo miraron asustados de que los hubieran descubierto.

-Me permite –le dijo a Jake para bailar con Sierra. Él le cedió a su hermana.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-Chicas –dijo una mujer que se había acercado a ellas con rapidez. Todas desviaron su atención a ella –No me lo van a creer.

-¿Qué? –todas, incluyendo a Emmy, preguntaron al unísono.

-Cerca de la mesa de bebidas hay un joven que en realidad es muy apuesto –en ese momento todas lo buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrarlo.

-Tienes razón –dijo una

-No puedo creer que no este bailando con ninguna mujer habiendo tantas… –dijo otra

Todas las mujeres estaban admirando su belleza cuando este las volteo a ver y al percatarse de que era observado por aquellas mujeres les sonrió.

-Ah no puede ser –dijo una- Se esta acercando –todas se emocionaron.

Al llegar con las mujeres el joven le ofreció la mano a Emmy como invitándola a bailar con él. Ella acepto y le dio su mano para que la llevara a donde se encontraban muchas parejas bailando, incluyendo a los jóvenes piratas.

Comenzó una pieza de lo más romántica y con ella, comenzaron a bailar Emmy y el extraño joven. Bailaban sin decir palabra alguna, tan solo se miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jack

-Si, linda –le respondió

-Por poco y no te reconozco.

Jack no dijo nada, solo rió y mostró sus dorados dientes.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.

-A mi también –le dijo acercando sus labios cada vez más a los de ella, y cada vez que intentaba besarla, Emmy se separaba rápidamente de él, rompiendo poco a poco el corazón de nuestro pirata.

-Emmy ¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres? –le dijo con amargura en su voz.

-… -No hubo respuesta por parte de ella

-¿Por qué, Emmy?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Por que… yo te amo… -dijo dudosa y poco firme.

Jack se alegró por dentro y después miro de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie los fuera a seguir con la mirada y después se dirigió con Emmy- Ven- le dijo guiándola a un pequeño balcón que no estaba muy lejos. Quería estar en un lugar en donde no los molestará nadie.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo, Emmy? –Le dijo intentando besarla pero Emmy giró la cabeza para evitar aquel beso- Olvida todo el pasado, sígueme.

-… -Emmy no sabía que decirle

-Por favor, Emmy… Te necesito- le dijo Jack con ternura y después la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía y le dio un dulce y delicado beso, pero por parte de Emmy hubo oposición.

-No puedo… -le dijo comenzando a dirigirse hacia el centro del salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados.

-¿Por qué no? –la detuvo, sonriéndole, tomándola de la mano y aproximándola hacía sí para continuar con su beso.

-Ahora estoy con Julian –fue lo único que Jack obtuvo por respuesta que lo hizo entrar en cólera

-No puedo creerlo –dijo molesto- Me haces venir hasta acá solo para decirme que lo amas…

-Jack –trató de arreglar las cosas

-No –la interrumpió- Eres la personas más… -No hallaba las palabras- pedante, tediosa y pesada que he conocido –Le dijo por lo que la joven se sintió sumamente ofendida.

-Jack Sparrow, eres insoportable… –le regreso el insultó y él la interrumpió y le regresó nuevamente la contestación, iniciando así, una pequeña riña de palabras.

-Tú arrogante

-Tramposo y traicionero

-vanidosa

-eres un pervertido

-engreída, presumida, presuntuosa y pretenciosa…

Y Emmy para no quedarse atrás en este duelo lo interrumpió para terminar con aquella disputa -¡Pirata!

Jack ante esto se quedo sin palabra y taciturno; lo que Emmy le había dicho le había dolido, pues al parecer ella ya no lo amaba o pero aún, nunca lo había amado.

-Jack –le aclaró- Cuando dije que tú y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, decía la verdad.

-Bien. ¡Por fin los dos coincidimos en algo! –exclamó y con un movimiento rápido la tomo entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana, Ella le correspondió el beso y le rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, después Jack se separo pero tan solo unos centímetros, pues no quería alejarse de ella -¿Qué no ves que te necesito? –le dijo Jack volviendo a besarla.

Los dos jóvenes habían fundido su amor en un beso pero hasta que Emmy tomó conciencia de lo que hacía y se separo de él bruscamente.

-No Jack –le dijo casi llorando- Ahora estoy con Julian… Nuestro amor es imposible… –su voz se escuchó cortada.

Jack la interrumpió -Al diablo con Julian –gritó muy molesto y por consecuencia todos se quedaron en silencio y la música paró.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Sr. Sparrow –dijo Julian al notar que este se encontraba en el salón, y peor aún, con su prometida- Así que decidió venir a felicitarnos…

-Eso jamás –replicó.

-Bien –lo dijo de una manera muy tranquila- Si no es así… -agitó la mano hacía enfrente indicando a los soldados que lo atraparán.

Y al ver a su capitán en problemas, los piratas sacaron sus pistolas y espadas que habían escondido entre sus casacas y se le unieron a él en la batalla.

-Lo siento… –le dijo Sierra al joven con quien aún seguía bailando (Que le había llegado a gustar) con temor de que él al ver lo que ella era en verdad le tuviera miedo. Después de su anticipada disculpa, sacó una pistola y una espada que de su vestido que sepa Dios como había ocultado. El joven se sorprendió y después ella formó parte del bando en contra de Julian y los suyos.

-Bien, Jack, de está ya no sales, –le dijo Julian- Solo uno saldrá… Tenlo por seguro…

Los dos al mando se adelantaron un poco mas que los de su grupos y empezaron a caminar creando un círculo sin quitarse la mirada de encima el uno del otro, listos para recibir cualquier ataque y dispuestos a dar todo de sí.

-Morirás –se dirigió Julian hacía Jack con una sonrisa malévola.

-Lo dudo mucho –le respondió

-Hay que averiguarlo –le dijo acercándose a el pirata vertiginosamente con una espada en mano.

Los dos jóvenes chocaron sus espadas, acercándolas a sus rostros. Todos los siguieron. Después Julian, con un movimiento en la muñeca, movió la mano de Jack con espada y estuvo a punto de herirlo pero Jack, que lo había previsto, se retiró con una maroma hacia atrás.

-Nada mal –le dijo el joven mozo.

-Gracias –le respondió mofándose de él- Dudo que tu puedas hacer algo así.

-¿Ah si? –le dijo como indignado y después hizo varias piruetas que sorprendieron realmente a nuestro pirata.

-Por favor chicos –los interrumpió Sierra que luchaba con un soldado- ¿Es una pelea o un show de talentos?

-Cierto –dijo Jack y después los dos continuaron la batalla. No se sabía quien llevaba la delantera, estaba muy parejo.

Julian persiguió a Jack, que agitaba sus manos por sin ningún lado, pero al llegar a una pared Jack se apoyó en ella para darse una maroma y caer a espaldas de Julian, después chocaron sus espadas por un buen tiempo hasta que Julian alejo la espada del pirata, dejándolo completamente indefenso. Julian le apuntaba con su espada en la barbilla del joven pirata. Y cuando estuvo dispuesto a terminar con la vida de este Emmy se interpuso poniendo una espada que le había quitado a un soldado para evitar que Jack saliera lastimado. Después Julian se enfoco en detener a Emmy sin importarle si saldría herida. Primero le movió hacía un lado su espada con un leve movimiento, pero Emmy demostró resistencia y volvió a colocar su espada en donde estaba: protegiendo a Jack. Y después Julian comenzó a ser más rudo, pero no algo difícil de lidiar para Emmy. Julian, después de un tan solo un minuto de pelear con su "prometida", le quitó su espada a la joven alejándola de ella y dejándola, al igual que Jack, indefensa.

La perseguía pues tenía ventajas y ella bien sabía que no podría vencerlo y después Julian la alcanzó y le rasgo el vestido con su espada, haciéndola tropezar.

-Desde ahí ya no eres tan ruda¿o si, Emmy? –le dijo en burla a la joven que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Guardias, llévenselos al calabozo –estos inmediatamente siguieron sus ordenes, y se llevaron a Jack, Emmy, y al resto de la tripulación que ya había sido capturada.

* * *

**---magii**


	13. Intentando escapar

_Hola, he aquí un nuevo cap. espero les guste, no es tan bueno que digamos... mejor lo dejo a su criterio, cuidense mucho y como ya les había dicho, este cap. es de los últimos, serán unos 15 capítulos, o al menos que me llegue una inspiración, que ya no creo. R&R son bienvenidos._

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: INTENTANDO ESCAPAR**

-Pero, Julian… -se dirigió con él, el padre de la joven, Frank Morrison –No puedes encarcelar a mi hija

-Pero debemos –le respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso quiere que liberé a sus amiguitos piratas?

-No pero…

-Después de haberlos ejecutado la sacaremos del calabozo –le aseguró en el momento en que Emmy levantaba su mirada con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida y aterrada de lo que al día siguiente ocurriría.

-Está bien –afirmó el Sr. Morrison.

-Llévenselos –dijo Julian por lo que varios guardias escoltaron a los piratas hacia el exterior.

-Jack¿Dónde está Erika? –le cuestionó Emmy al joven al oído.

-Espero que haya logrado huir… y que nos logré sacar a tiempo.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

Al salir de la mansión en una pared oculta por las sombras se encontraba Erika que había logrado salir a tiempo sin haber sido vista.

-¿Cómo haré para entrar sin ser sorprendida? –se cuestionaba a sí misma al ver salir a sus compañeros y ya que se hubieran ido giro su vista hacía una ventana y vio al joven que había estado bailando con Sierra sorprendido por lo sucedido y mirando hacía la salida. Erika tuvo una idea pero tuvo que esperar a que la fiesta se hubiera terminado. Salían muchas personas, pero ninguna era la que Erika esperaba.

Después de una hora, Erika ya casi se quedaba dormida pero se despertó al escuchar que alguien, al parecer, la seguía. Corrió para evitar ser vista y después se puso contra la pared al dar la vuelta en una esquina para sorprender a su seguidor. Sacó una pistola que tenía entre su vestimenta, le quito el seguro y esperó. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al no saber lo que pasaría, escuchaba los pasos acercarse pero nunca llegaban hasta que un joven pasó y se quedó quieto al ver que una joven desconocida, debido a las sombras, le apuntaba con una espada.

-¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó

-La joven se acercó mas a él y la luz la ilumino mostrando su rostro.

-¿Señorita Emmy? –le cuestionó

Erika bajo el arma al notar que era el joven que había estado bailando con Sierra horas antes.

-No. Yo no soy Emmy… Soy su hermana –El joven se quedó boquiabierto.

-No sabía que Emmy tenía una gemela –dijo al ver que la joven que se encontraba frente a él era idéntica.

-Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo para eso –le dijo- Necesito de tu ayuda

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?

-Ayúdame a liberar a mi hermana y a los piratas

-Pero eso es algo que esta lejos de mi autoridad…

-Lo dudo

-Si, tienes razón. Soy un guardia, estaba en descansando pero…

-Bien, eso es más que suficiente –le dijo la joven- ¿Me ayudarás?

El guardia se quedó sin decir palabra alguna.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-Entren –les dijo un guardia, abriendo la puerta de una celda. Todos comenzaron a pasar pero cuando Emmy iba a entrar una voz la detuvo

-Tú no, Emmy –le dijo su prometido, acto seguido el guardia salió- Te hemos preparado una celda más decente…

-No –le respondió cortantemente- prefiero quedarme en esta celda con todos ellos…

-Si te quedas con esos piratas serás colgada al igual que ellos –le dijo con una voz dulce pero mostrando una risa malévola al saber que su respuesta sería "sí".

-No me importa –le dijo- No podría seguir viviendo si se que deje morir a la única persona que ame por casarme con un tonto para salvarme –esa respuesta enfureció a Julian por lo que ante esto dejo de portarse bien con ella.

-Como quieras –la tomó del brazo con tal fuerza que causó que Emmy soltará un pequeño gemido de dolor- Ah –le quitó el camafeo a la joven del cuello con tal fuerza que rompió la pequeña y delgada cadena que llevaba- Esto es mío -La metió con brusquedad por lo que Jack tuvo que detenerla, de no haber sido así, se hubiera caído. Julian cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Jack se molestó de cómo había tratado a Emmy –Eres un…

-¿Qué? Dime todo lo que quieras, eso no evitará que mueras mañana, Capitán -Jack guardó silencio. Julian tenía razón -Bien, creo que me retiraré –dijo saliendo por una puerta.

-Emmy, Te quedaste… -le dijo Jack ya que Julian se hubiera retirado.

-No podría estar sin ti.

-Pero no soportaría verte caminar hacía la orca… –lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Jack, saldremos de aquí –trató de mostrarle una sonrisa.

Jack la abrazó, la quería con él en caso de que algo malo pasara.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-Sígueme –le dijo el joven soldado, mostrándole una entrada al calabozo que no estaba vigilada.

-Oye, Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente

-Si, supongo –le dijo el joven –me llamo Thomas

-Yo Erika

Los jóvenes caminaban apresurados pero siempre con cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Se detenían cuando el pasillo cambiaba de ruta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie.

Llegaron a un pasillo en el que al final se encontraba una puerta. Tom la abrió sigilosamente para no hacer ruido.

-No hay moros en la costa –le dijo a la joven que se encontraba algo lejos de él y con una seña de mano le indico que se adelantará –Yo te seguiré.

-Bien –se adelanto pero después de caminar unos metros se topó frente a una puerta en la que estaban unos guardias que la vieron.

-¿Quién es usted? No debería estar aquí –la señalaron con sus armas.

Tom se le acercó a Erika por la espalda y le torció la mano para inmovilizarla, Ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ayudando a los oficiales a encerrarte junto con tus amigos…

-¿Qué? –le preguntó sorprendida

-¿Acaso creíste que te ayudaría? Tan solo te traje aquí para que hubiera sido más fácil de encerrarte en vez de haberte atrapado y haber corrido el riesgo de que te hubieras escapado –Le dijo y después se dirigió con los guardias, que habían visto todo- Déjenme pasar –les ordenó- Intentaba liberar a los prisioneros

-Eres un traidor. No se como pude confiar en ti –decía con la mano aún por detrás.

-Guarde silencio, señorita

-¡No! No lo haré. Eres un maldito…

-Ese vocabulario no es digno de una joven –le dijo y en ese momento Erika le piso el pie con sus zapatos que, desgraciadamente para Tom, tenían tacón -¡Ah! –soltó un grito de dolor.

Erika se liberó del joven y se dirigió con rapidez a donde se encontraban los guardias, dispuesta a entrar a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, pero para desgracia de ella, pisó su vestido y calló. Los guardias se apresuraron a recogerla y tomarla por los brazos.

-Bien, señores –les dijo Tom- creó que yo la meteré a la celda, de eso no se preocupen –les dijo mientras pasaba por la puerta y cerraba la ya mencionada a sus espaldas dejando a los guardias afuera vigilando. Pasando la puerta se encontraba un largo pasillo en donde a los lados se encontraban varias celdas, que por el momento, se encontraban vacías a excepción de una que se encontraba en el fondo donde se encontraba Jack y su tripulación.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-Bueno, Emmy –le dijo Jack- Por fin estamos juntos, quizás este no sea el mejor lugar, pero nos tenemos uno al otro¿no?

-Si, tienes toda la razón. No querría estar en otro lado mas que contigo –le sonrió

-Suéltame –escucharon decir a Erika

-¡Déjala en paz! –exclamó Maurice al verlos, pues no le agrada ver que alguien maltratará a su amada

-Descuida, hombre –dijo viéndolo retadoramente y después giro su mirada a la puerta y después de inspeccionarla por cierto tiempo se giró hacia la celda y soltó rápidamente a Erika- Bien, ya entramos

-¿Qué? –dijo Erika anonadada.

-¿Creíste que te había engañado?

-… -Erika no artículo palabra, esta realmente sorprendida pues si Tom estaba de su lado, era muy buen actor, pues lo que había pasado anteriormente se lo había creído totalmente.

-¿Estas de nuestro lado? –preguntó Emmy sin entender como un guardia los estaba ayudando a ellos, que eran piratas, ladrones, y demás.

-Sí

-¿Y porque lo haces? –Le dijo Jack.

-Bueno, pues…

Fue interrumpido por Jack -¿Piensas obtener algo de esto?

-Simplemente, creo que es lo correcto… -le respondió.

-Ah, me alegro. Pensé que tendría que darte algo de dinero…

Le interrumpió Erika- Pero¿Cómo saldremos sin la llave?

-De eso no te preocupes –le dijo Tom mostrándole las ya mencionadas, haciéndolas girar en su dedo, pues estas estaban unidas por un aro de metal y de el varias llaves colgaban.

-¿Cómo las obtuviste?

-Se la quite a un guardia. No se dio cuenta. Son demasiado despistados –sonrió.

-Ah, entiendo –dijo Erika, tomando las llaves y metiéndola en la cerradura del candado que separa a los piratas de su libertad- ¿Uh?

-¿Qué pasa Erika? –le dijo Emmy que se encontraba tras los barrotes.

Erika no dijo nada, tan solo levanto las llaves para que las vieran y notaron que parte de ella se había quedado dentro de la cerradura

-¿¡Rompiste las llaves!? –grito Jack preocupado.

-Bueno, pues…

-Estamos perdidos –continuó- Definitivamente no podremos salir, y después seremos colgados y…

-Jack –lo cortó Emmy- No te preocupes, saldremos de esta…

-Je, No lo creo

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó su hermana- Estamos perdidos, moriremos… -No prosiguió pues un sonido metálico la sobresalto.

-Yo no lo creo –dijo Tom que golpeaba el candado con, lo que parecía ser, una pala que se había encontrado por ahí.

Estuvo por un tiempo forcejando el candado hasta que cometió su fin: Había roto el candado.

Tom inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió con la tripulación –Bien, salgamos… -se dirigió con ellos ya que se hubieran encontrado fuera de la celda.

-Oye –le llamó la atención Jack- Yo soy el capitán y yo doy las ordenes –dio una pequeña pausa y después se dirigió hacia su tripulación –Bien, salgamos de aquí.

-¿Y eso era necesario? –le cuestionó Jake

-No, pero me gusta dar ordenes –sonrió

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta y tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para que, al abrir la puerta, atacaran a los guardias.

Tom giró la cerradura y por consecuente, la puerta. Fue muy fácil combatir a los guardias, ya que ellos no contaban con arma con la cual defenderse, solamente una pistolas que no estaban cargadas. Al terminar con ellos los amarraron con una cuerda que se encontraba cerca y les metieron un pedazo de tela en sus bocas para que no advirtieran a sus compañeros.

-Bien, ahora salgamos de este lugar –les ordenó Jack e inmediatamente salieron corriendo por el pasillo.

Todo iba muy bien para ellos, pero no contaban con que alguien los esperaba a la salida de aquel gran edificio.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y, para sorpresa de ellos, se encontraron con todo un grupo de personas apuntándoles con sus armas.

-Oh, oh –dijo Jack- Esto esta muy…

-Muy mal –completo Emmy su frase.

-Los estábamos esperando, Jack –le dijo Julian que se encontraba entre todos ellos.

Jack no dijo nada, tan sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina y tomó con más fuerza la espada que tenía en mano.

-¿Pero que es esto? –Preguntó Emmy pues notó que todos los que estaban con Julian tenían un aspecto muy descuidado y sus ropas no eran elegantes como las de su ex-prometido, sino viejas y gastadas –Todos ellos son piratas -Todos vieron que ella estaba en lo cierto

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –dijo Sierra en voz baja.

* * *

_---magii_


	14. Una ultima batalla

_un nuevo cap!! espero sea de su agrado :D_

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: ****UNA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, esa escena resultaba ser muy confusa¿Qué hacia Julian entre todos esos hombres, que algún día Julian juró matar?

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto Emmy tratando de entender.

-Ellos son mis compañeros –le respondió su ex-prometido.

Jack se sorprendió, no podría creer lo que escuchaba. Después unas tristes imágenes llegaron a su mente:

FLASHBACK

-¡Cuidado, capitán! –grito Jack frenando un ataque que iba dirigido al ya mencionado.

-Gracias, muchacho –dijo, mientras peleaba como apropiado de un pirata –la lucha esta por terminar, créeme.

-Seguro, Capitán, segur… -pero se enmudeció al ver a su capitán en esa situación: uno de tantos adversarios le había atravesado la espada y lo había dejado muy mal herido -¡NO! –grito Jack, matando a todo aquel contrincante que se le acercara a su capitán.

-¡Vayámonos de aquí! –dijeron los enemigos regresando a su barco al ver la conducta de Jack.

Él no lo podía creer, la persona que había sido como un padre para él estaba en el suelo y empezaba a perder sangre. Jack se acercó a su capitán y lo tomo en sus brazos subió la vista y vió a un joven que lo miraba con malicia, era un pirata que se retiraba hacía su barco, era de piel blanca, su pelo era oscuro y estaba enmarañado y tenía unos ojos azules como el mar.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Era él. Él era ese joven que había visto tiempo atrás" –pensó Jack

-Eres un pirata –dijo al fin Jack- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. No lo podían creer.

-Así es, Jack

-Tú mataste a la persona que había sido como un padre para mí –en ese momento Maurice se puso a pensar y recordó el pequeño encuentro con unos piratas tiempo atrás- Tú mataste a Henry Morgan –había una sonrisa en el rostro del, que al parecer no era ingles sino un pirata, enorgulleciéndose por todo lo que decía el joven pirata – Y lo pagarás muy caro –dijo y después de abalanzó sobre el con la espada al frente. Todo el mundo lo imito y comenzaron a pelear y a la vez comenzaron a dirigirse al muelle.

Julian la esquivo con agilidad y al tener a Jack de espadas se dispuso a enterrarle la espada que tenía pero no le fue posible ya que su espada salió volando, el no comprendió lo que había pasado y después dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraban los compañeros de su contrincante y vio a Emmy con una pistola de la que salía humo, mostrando así, que acababa de ser usada. Esta mostraba una sonrisa dándole a entender a Julian de que matar a Jack sería algo difícil y lo más importante, que no estaba solo.

-Bien –le dijo, caminando hacia ella- Primero acabaré contigo- Emmy se asusto y comenzó a retroceder, Julian solo le sonrió.

-En tus sueños –le dijo esta sacando una espada que había tomado en el calabozo.

-Espero que hayas aprendido bien –dijo refiriéndose al manejo de la espada.

-De eso no te preocupes –le dijo y seguido de esto Julian se acercó con velocidad hacia donde estaba Emmy con su espada y ella la detuvo para que no resultará herida, pero para infortunio de ella, Julian era más fuerte por lo que fácilmente la empujo y la hizo caer.

Estaba la joven tendida en el suelo con su espada a un metro de distancia de ella, pues al caer la había soltado. Julian no desaprovecharía el tiempo de acabar con ella por lo que se acercó a ella con su espada enfrente hacia ella con vertiginosidad, ella no tenía como escapar, abrió completamente los ojos por el medio que sentía por lo que posiblemente pasaría y al final decidió cerrarlos. Estuvo así por un largo tiempo, pero no pasaba nada. ¿Habría muerto¿Por qué no había sentido dolor? La joven decidió abrir los ojos y ante ella se encontraban Julian y Jack forzaban sus espadas para cumplir con su cometido: Matar y defender a Emmy.

La joven al notar que Jack se debilitaba y la espada se acercaba cada vez más a ella se retiró rápidamente y justo a tiempo pues la punta de la espada había chocado en donde ella se había encontrado anteriormente.

Emmy, al notar que los dos estaban muy ocupados decidió ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, que ya estaban peleando.

A lo lejos divisó a su hermana que estaba en problemas tratando de huir de tres piratas que la seguían, Emmy corrió hacia ella y la llamó:

-Erika –ella dirigió su vista hacia donde la llamaban- Toma –le lanzó una pistola para que le fuera más fácil acabar con aquellos piratas después fue con ella a apoyarla.

-Gracias –le sonrió y con la ayuda de Emmy terminó con aquellos hombres rápido. Poco tiempo después vió que unos atacaban a Maurice, así que corrió a donde él se encontraba.

-Son demasiados –le decía Maurice a Jake, que no se encontraba muy lejos de él- Dudo salir con vida –En ese momento se escuchó un disparó cerca de él, giro la vista y vió a un hombre con la espada sobre la cabeza, que al parecer lo iba a apuñalar con ella, con una herida en el pecho. El hombre no se movió hasta después de un rato cayo muerto.

-Le disparó con los ojos cerrados –dijo Jake señalando a Erika- ¿Estas loca?

Erika se quedó perpleja, por poco y mataba al hombre que amaba –Pero funcionó ¿no? –el joven no tuvo de otra mas que asentir.

Uno de los piratas que había presenciado lo sucedido se asustó y se alejo corriendo de ahí.

-mmm, gracias Erika –le dijo Maurice tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacía así.

-No tienes por que agradecerme –los dos se miraban fijamente, habían olvidado que estaban en medio de una batalla, estaban a punto de besarse cuando una espada se interpuso entre ellos y causo que se separaran tomando sus espadas y volviendo a la batalla.

Al separarse, Erika dio una maroma hacía atrás para evitar ser lastimaba y Maurice detuvo el segundo intento del ataque del pirata que los había separado.

-Son demasiados –dijo Sierra a Tom, viéndose rodeada y sin escapatoria.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –dijo esquivando a tiempo un golpe de un enemigo.

-¿Qué haremos? –Los dos se encontraban en el muelle, sería mas difícil salir de ahí.

-Sinceramente, no se. Pero saldremos es esta, tenlo por seguro.

Los dos, que se encontraban de espaldas, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Pero después de un rato se giraron para verse.

-Sierra, perdóname –la tomo en sus brazos y después la beso.

-¿Por esto?

-No, por esto –la empujo y calló al mar. Ella no comprendió el porque lo había pero después vio como una bala de cañon pasaba por el lugar en donde había estado; muy apenas Tom logró esquivarla. Al parecer varios compañeros de Julian habían regresado al barco para utilizar los cañones y así tener ventaja.

-¡Jack! –exclamó Emmy, asustaba pues Julian lo había herido en el hombre, lo había herido por la espalda. El joven calló al suelo. -¿Estas bien?

Jack la miró, acarició su mejilla con su mano y le respondió –Contigo aquí, sí.

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven, pensaba que lo perdería.

-Que tiernos. Hasta me dan ganas de vomitar –los interrumpió Julian- Bueno ya que son felices el uno con el otro, me llevaré esto –dijo alzando en su mano los dos camafeos.

-¡Tiene los dos camafeos! –exclamó Emmy asombrada- Pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué, Jack¿Acaso no le contaste?

-contarme ¿De que estas hablando? –le preguntó y le dirigió una mirada a Jack

-Él me entregó el segundo camafeo…

-¿Qué? Jack¿Es cierto? –Él asintió- Pero que acaso no es por lo que viniste hasta acá… Quiero decir, me engañaste para que te ayudara a abrirlos…

-Ah, si. Lo olvidaba –le interrumpió Julian- Sparrow no había robado el camafeo. Yo sí.

Emmy se quedó atónita.

-Verás, yo fui quien puso el camafeo en el barco el día que fui por ti…

-Pero ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa?

-Porque…

-No importa el porque –interrumpió Julian- Lo importante es que estarán juntos –levantó su espada- Por siempre.

Emmy y Jack se abrazaron sabiendo lo que les esperaría pero justo en ese momento, llegó Sierra que no había sido vista pues había llegado por debajo del muelle, pues hace poco tiempo Tom la había lanzado.

-Me quedaré con esto –dijo quitándole los camafeos y alejándose de ahí.

-Pero que… -dijo Julian que después giró su vista rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, pero al hacerlo Jack le propino una golpiza que lo hizo caer y por esto salieron corriendo, pero Julian al no querer dejarlos escapar se giro rápidamente, quedando bocabajo y movió la espada de tal forma que casi alcanzaba los pies de Emmy. Jack corría y tenía a Emmy tomada de la mano para que apresurara el paso.

-Y bien, Jack –decía Emmy cortadamente pues se estaba cansando conforme iban corriendo- Me dirás porque te echaste la culpa… -Jack se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-Mira, Emmy. Te lo diré. Me eché la culpa porque pensé que si te venías conmigo tendrías una vida desdichada y siempre tendríamos que huir de la flota inglesa. Yo lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien y que tengas una vida tranquila… No importa lo que pase conmigo.

-Jack, no seas tonto –le dijo- yo lo último que quiero en este tierra es dejar de estar a tu lado. No me importa si tiene que seguirme toda la flota inglesa. Si estoy contigo ya nada me importa…

De pronto, la expresión del rostro de Jack cambió drásticamente y apareció una sonrisa, la acercó hacia él y comenzó a besarla, puso las manos en su cintura, mientras ella rodeaba con las suyas el cuello del chico. Estuvieron así por un buen tiempo, el tiempo había parado para ellos, nada de lo que pasaba les importaba, tan solo estaban ellos dos. Se separaron hasta que necesitaron tomar aire, y después solo se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que Jack gritó de dolor. Julian le había enterrado una pequeña navaja que tenía en su cinturón.

-¡No! –Gritó Emmy aterrada de lo que acababa de ocurrir- ¡Jack! –se arrodilló y abrazó a Jack que tenía una herida en la espalda.

-Ahora sigues tú –se dirigió Julian con Emmy apuntándola con la espada. La joven retrocedió rápidamente pues Julian dio un paso hacía ella, y después de ver que ella se alejaba cada vez más decidió correr tras ellas, pero antes de seguirla se dirigió con Jack que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo- Después terminaré contigo.

-Emmy –fue lo único que logró salir de su boca, intentó ir a donde había corrido pero estaba tan mal herido que le resultó imposible.

Mientras tanto Emmy corría sin encontrar un lugar en el cual ocultarse. Hasta que vió un navío en el que no había nadie por lo que decidió entrar. Julian solo la seguía y al ver que esta entraba en el barco supo que ya no podría salir.

-Emmy, acabas de cometer el peor y el último error de tu vida.

La joven subió rápidamente por la rampa que permitía que entrara al barco y después corrió al interior del barco para buscar algún cuarto en el cual podría escapar. Corrió por un pasillo en el que habían muchas habitaciones y la cocina también.

Emmy corrió hasta el punto en que se topo con una esquina por lo que le siguió y al verse lejos de la vista de su perseguidor, decidió entrar a uno de los cuartos. Entró justo a tiempo pues en ese preciso momento Julian había llegado al pasillo.

-¿Dónde estas, Emmy? Sabes que ya no podrás salir de aquí. Te acorrale –dijo en el momento en que abría una puerta de una patada, pero al parecer, Emmy no estaba ahí. Busco en varias puertas pero sin éxito y justo cuando iba a abrir la última puerta, Emmy salió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron por lo que llamó la atención del joven y le disparó pero tan solo le dio a la pared.

La joven bajo un piso más. Y estando ahí, en la bodega, se escondió tras unos barriles. Guardo completo silencio para saber la ubicación de su enemigo. Paso un tiempo y por fin, este llegó.

-Emmy, Ambos sabemos que morirás –dijo en voz alta en caso de que lo escuchara- Pero antes de matarte me gustaría contarte lo que había planeado para después de nuestra boda- dijo moviendo unos barriles, y que para su mala suerte, no había nada detrás de ellos- Después de casarnos había tenido pensado matarte, para quedarme con todo el dinero de tu familia y con los camafeos, que como he escuchado, si los devuelves a sus dueñas las sirenas te conceden un deseo. ¿Tú qué opinas¿Crees en eso? –Emmy solo estaba escondida por unos barriles tapándose la boca para que no se escuchara ni el mínimo ruido- Pero después pensé que sería mejor matarte frente a Jack para después matarlo a él- empujo unos barriles que se encontraban a pocos centímetros de la joven que tuvo que contener el grito- ¿Tú qué me dices?

Emmy salió de su escondite y le apuntó con una pistola –No me mataras, ni ahora ni nunca- exclamo y disparó hacia un candilque se encontraba a espaldas de Julian, que por reflejos se agacho rápidamente creyendo que le iba a disparar. Después todo era oscuridad y como el joven se encontraba en el suelo Emmy tuvo la oportunidad de escapar y subir a cubierta para salir de aquel barco. Julian al darse cuenta de esto, salió rápidamente tras ella.

Emmy corría por el pasillo como sus pies se lo permitían y de vez en cuando mirada hacía atrás para asegurarse de que Julian no la seguía.

Julian se dirigió con velocidad a la salida, sin importarle si era la dirección que Emmy había tomado, iba a terminar con lo que había empezado. Se dirigió al muelle en donde se encontraban todos los demás que se encontraban luchando y dejo atrás a Emmy. Llegó al muelle y se acercó a Jack, que se encontraba algo herido, pero aún así luchando con unos hombres. Julian se acercó con rapidez y le enterró la espada nuevamente haciéndolo caer aún mas herido.

-Bien, veo que estas muy herido –le dijo viéndolo- Creo que mejor te liberaré de tu sufrimiento- le dijo al instante en que alzaba su espada, pero fue interrumpido por un terrible sonido que no supo de donde provenía. Después comenzó a sentir frío y a sentir raro, después comprendió que el sonido provenía a sus espaldas y que era de la pistola que Emmy tenía.

-Muere –le dijo viéndolo tendido en el suelo –Muere como la vil rata que eres –lo dijo con un tono con repulsión y con frialdad. Después miró a su amado y se acerco a él.

-Emmy –fue lo único que pronunció el pirata, pues estaba muy débil.

-Jack -le dijo al momento en que se hincaba a su lado, sollozando.

-Por un momento pensé que te había perdido…

Jack la calló poniendo un dedo en su boca –Ya no digas nada, ahora estamos juntos –le dio un corto pero tierno beso. Después Emmy lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Que conmovedor, pero me temo que esto está por terminar –dijo Julian que se encontraba en el suelo y que había recogido la pistola que Emmy había dejado caer por accidente frente a él -Nunca serán felices –se rió con una carcajada que causo temor en la pareja. Le apuntó a la joven y disparó.

-¡No! –exclamó Jack interponiéndose entre Emmy y la bala causando que esta lo hiriera.

-¡NOOO! –gritó Emmy con amargura. Todos los que peleaban la miraron y se asustaron al ver a su capitán que caía. Sierra se detuvo pues en ese momento se estaba dirigiendo con ellos para entregarles los camafeos pero al ver esa escena se detuvo sin saber que hacer. Jack cayó lentamente hasta quedar al nivel en el que Julian se encontraba y este se mostró feliz de que por fin había matado al Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Emmy se quedó boquiabierta mirando con detenimiento a Julian y después miró a Jack y susurró su nombre como si eso lo fuera a despertar. Después de unos minutos Emmy miro hacía adelante y notó que Julian ya se había levantado y que se disponía a acabar con su vida al igual que con la de su amado.

-Ahora sigues tú –levantó lentamente su mano con la pistola hasta que quedó al nivel del corazón de la joven- Y ten por seguro que no fallaré.

* * *

_---magii_


	15. El secreto por fin es Revelado

_Hola, nuevo cap. Espero les guste. :D_

_Ahora sí, este es el penúltimo así que hasta la proxima semana subo el cap. 16!!_

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 15: EL SECRETO POR FIN ES REVELADO**

La joven no tenía escapatoria. No sabía que hacer, Por un lado podría huir pero Julian le dispararía por la espalda o quedarse ahí y esperar a que apretara el gatillo. La joven se alejando poco a poco pero sin quitarle la mirada a su enemigo. Después lo único que oyó fue el sonido de la pistola, que al parecer no la había herido. Después asustada dirigió la vista a donde se encontraba su atacante y vio que tenía un disparó en su frente, en medio de sus ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo y el joven cayó sin vida al suelo. Emmy de inmediato comprendió y miró a donde se encontraba Jack.

-Nadie toca a mi chica –dijo en el momento en que guardaba su pistola en su cinturón.

-Jack –dijo regocijadamente la joven- Pero pensé que…

-Que me había matado ese mal tirador –terminó la oración pero con dolor en su voz

Emmy sonrió, tomando al joven entre sus manos.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Emmy. No se que hubiera pasado si te hubiera perdido… -dejo de hablar pues al parecer, había perdido mucha sangre y comenzaba a agonizar…

Emmy sabía lo que pasaba, pero no sabía que decir, tan solo lloraba.

-Emmy, por favor no estés triste –le dijo el pirata- estoy bien, voy a estar bien…

-No. No, Jack. No estas bien… -la joven comenzó a llorar- Te amo

-Yo también –rozó su mejilla- la joven seguía llorando- Ey- le habló alegremente- No estés triste. Por favor… muéstrame una sonrisa- Emmy trató de fingir la expresión - Si esa, te ves mas linda así. ¡Ay! –el dolor que sentía iba en aumento.

-No, Jack –le decía Emmy en lágrimas- Aún no es tu tiempo…

-Emmy…

-¿Sí? –dijo tratando de parar el llanto

-Hazme una promesa –le dijo tomando su mano –Promete que no me seguirás a donde yo vaya…

-…

-Prométemelo –le ordenó Jack

-Si, te lo prometo –decía con la voz cortada- te lo prometo… -después de terminar su promesa, el joven expiró.

La joven no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, y estalló en lágrimas, no podía creer que tenía entre sus brazos a su amado y que se encontraba sin vida. Todo el mundo se acercaba a ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que había parecido como imposible, había sucedido: Su capitán y amigo Jack Sparrow había muerto.

-Emmy… -le dijo Sierra

-Déjame sola –le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla

-¡Emmy! –alzó un poco la voz

-¿Qué? –contestó irritada subiendo la mirada

-Mira – la joven se quedó boquiabierta al ver que ante ella los camafeos se encontraban e irradiaban y alumbraban gran parte del muelle. Era una luz que incomodaba a los ojos y era como ninguna otra.

Por la magnitud de la luz no se alcanzaba a distinguir nada, solo los cuerpos de las personas que se encontraban ahí, a excepción de Julian.

Los camafeos, que sostenía Sierra comenzaron a levitar y por esto mismo la joven los soltó. Aquellos objetos de elevaron hasta llegar un poco más arriba de la cabeza de Maurice, que era el más alto de los ahí presentes.

Los camafeos, por fin se encontraban abiertos y seguido de esto la luz fue concentrándose encima de los ya mencionado, mostrando así, todo a su alrededor.

Poco a poco, la luz fue tomando un tono de aqua y con el tiempo dos siluetas se fueron formando: eran Derek y Lucero, que después de tantos años, se encontraban juntos.

-Abuela –dijo Emmy. La mujer asintió con la cabeza- ¿Pero como es que te encuentras aquí?

-Al hacer estos camafeos, Derek y yo pusimos algo de nosotros en ellos…

-Como si vivieran en ellos –dijo Erika

-Así es. Sabíamos que jamás estaríamos juntos, al menos que dos personas que se amaban tanto como nosotros lo hicimos, lograrán abrir los camafeos con el amor que se tenían.

-Como tú y Jack –dijo por fin Derek

-Pero… -dijo Emmy- él y yo no volveremos a estar juntos

-No te preocupes por eso –le dijo su abuela- el amor siempre encuentra la manera de llegar al camino, no importa que tan oscuro sea el sendero.

-¿Pero como fue que hasta ahora logramos abrir los camafeos?

-Por que Jack demostró que te amaba con toda su alma, tanto que dio su vida por salvarte –respondió el joven tritón.

-Eso es cierto, pero es imposible que nos unamos pronto. Tendré que esperar hasta que la vida terminé para mí –dijo Emmy

-En realidad, no tienes que esperar mucho –le dijo Lucero ordenando con la mirada a que mirará al suelo. Ella obedeció y vio como Jack se levantaba y sin herida alguna.

-Jack

-Emmy –le dijo y abrazándola fuertemente

-Creí que te perdería… para siempre

-No digas nada. Todo está bien –la acercó hacía si.

-Bueno, creo que ya llegó el momento de irnos –dijo Lucero- Les deseo lo mejor para todos ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose a los ahí presentes. Les agradecemos de corazón que nos hayan liberado, las palabras no son suficientes para demostrarles la dicha que nuestro corazón siente –dijo y terminada la oración aquellos dos cuerpos luminosos comenzaron a desvanecerse con el viento. Todos los siguieron al cielo hasta que hubieran desaparecido por completo. Ya que la luz hubiera desaparecido los camafeos cayeron al suelo y seguido de esto, sus respectivos dueños los tomaron y se los colgaron.

-Bien¿Y de qué me perdí? –cuestionó Jack a Emmy al momento en que la tomaba de la cintura.

-No mucho -le sonrió Emmy para después fundirse con él en un suave y dulce beso.

-Bueno –les interrumpió Sierra- Creó que ya debemos irnos.

-Si, todos al barco, saldremos mañana por la mañana.

Tom lo detuvo –Señor Sparrow- todos dirigieron su mirada hacía al joven- ¿Me aceptaría en su tripulación?

-Bienvenido –le sonrió.

Después todos se dirigieron al barco y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto, a excepción de Tom, quien no tenía un cuarto, así que fue a hablar con Jack, que muy pronto lo resolvió.

Emmy se dirigía a su cuarto cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Disculpe, señorita

-Si¿Qué pasa mi capitán?

-Lo que pasa es que no tengo donde dormir…

-¿Qué? Y tú cuarto…

-Se lo ofrecí a Tom

-Ah, ya veo –dijo con una mirada pícara- ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Me dejarías dormir la noche contigo

-¿Y Erika? Porque solo hay dos camas…

-Dormirá en el cuarto de Maurice

-¿Con Maurice? –le preguntó algo sorprendida

-No. Maurice se ofreció para dormir en la mesa de la cocina –le sonrió

-Bueno… Entonces puedes dormir en mi cuarto –le dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Iré a cambiarme, no tardo –dijo tomando unas ropas que estaban en un cajón, pues dormir con un vestido resultaba realmente incómodo.

Jack la esperó en su cama despierto, pues quería darle su beso de las buenas noches.

La joven no tardó cuando salió con una blusa no tan ajustada y unos pantalones, era todo lo que había encontrado. Después se dirigió a su cama donde se encontraba Jack.

-Jack…

-Si, linda –le respondió. Se encontraba en la cama sin camisa y con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

-No quiero molestarte, pero esa es mi cama…

-¿Qué?

-Tú vas a dormir en la cama de mi hermana ¿no?

-No, en realidad no puedo estar mas tiempo sin estar a tu lado, sentir tu respiración, verte tan tranquila…

-Si ya se, solo estaba bromeando –le respondió graciosamente. Jack le sonrió y después de que Emmy se cobijará Jack se acercó a ella hasta abrazarla, pero después de un rato esta se volteo pues no quería darla la espalda a su pirata. Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que Jack interrumpió el silencio.

Te amo, Emmy –le dijo, acostándose boca arriba

-Yo también te amo, Jack –le dijo recostándose sobre su pecho desnudo y escuchaba a los latidos de su corazón.

Jack le dio un beso en la frente y ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, El primero fue Jack por lo que Emmy se quedó un tiempo pensando:

"Por fin todo terminó, Julian no volverá, ahora somos Jack y yo y ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros", Después se acomodó en el pecho del joven y pronto se quedó dormida.

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

-Linda –era lo que la joven escuchaba por lo bajo- Ya es hora de levantarse –le dijo y después la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos con algo de molestia por la luz, pero ya que se acostumbró a ella, se acomodo en la cama y miró a Jack que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno días –le dijo- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien –le dijo acariciando su mejilla- ¿Y tú? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres ir a despedirte de tu hermana?

-¿Qué?

-Si, me dijo que regresa a la ciudad marina... –no dijo nada, pues Emmy ya había salido de la habitación, pero Emmy no se percató de que se le había caído su camafeo. Jack se apresuró a recogerlo y notó que había una inscripción dentro de él

-¿Pero qué es esto?

oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo

La joven subió por las escaleras que dirigían a cubierta y buscó con la mirada a su hermana. Esta estaba recargada en el barandal.

-Erika

-Si, hermana

-Me dice Jack que te vas

-Si

-¿Pero porque?

-Es a donde pertenezco, y no quiero darles muchos problemas

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tú sabes, no se me defender, sería una molestia para ustedes…

-¿Y Maurice?

-Shh, él aún no lo sabe

-¿Y cuando piensas decirselo?

-No lo se… No lo quiero lastimar…

-Pues en ese caso, quédate

-No, Emmy. Esto es lo mejor

-Bien –le dijo su hermana con desaprobación y tristeza

-Emmy –se escucho a lo lejos, Era Jack que se acercaba con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando saliste, dejaste caer tu camafeo y cuando me dispuse a recogerlo noté que tenía algo escrito

-¿Y qué dice?

Jack tomó el pequeño objeto y comenzó a leer la inscripción: "He aquí tu destino"

-¿Y que significa?

-Pues aparte de la inscripción, hay un pequeño dibujo como tallado

-¿Y qué es?

-El océano…

-Quieres decir que…

-Si, tu destino es estar con las criaturas marinas, ir con tu hermana…

-Pero, Jack…

Esté la interrumpió –Emmy, yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que mereces…

-No digas tonterías –lo interrumpió seguido- Además, ni siquiera puedo convertirme en sirena… -lo uso como excusa.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Yo… simplemente lo se –hesitó.

-Emmy –le dijo su hermana- hay una forma de saber si puedes convertirte en sirena…

-¿Y cuál es? –la interrogó rápidamente su hermana

-¿Haz entendido a los animales marinos?

-No –respondió.

-¿O acaso has tenido visiones o haz visto cosas que después se vuelven verdaderas? –Emmy se quedó pensando. No sabía si responderles con la verdad de lo que, ya tiempo atrás, había ocurrido.

* * *

_---magii_


	16. Un último Enigma

_Hola, aquí el último cap. al fin!! wujuu!! la verdad a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien. Espero no haber arruinado la historia, jeje _

_Bueno pss después, cuando me llegué alguna idea a la cabeza, escribiré otra historia, también de Piratas del Caribe y por supuesto, con Jack Sparrow. _

* * *

CAPITULO 16: UN ÚLTIMO ENIGMA 

FLASH BACK

En ese momento unas escalofriantes imágenes pasaron frente a ella: veía como la serpiente con su cola, que en su extremo tenía como una especie de púa, atravesaba a Jack Sparrow llevándolo a su muerte. En ese momento ella no supo que sintió pero no dejaría que eso pasará. Después regreso a la realidad y supo que lo que había visto había sido un tipo de visión por lo que se apresuró para advertirle.

-------------------------

-Jack… estas bien… -dijo con una sonrisa- yo… sabía que pasaría… solo lo vi… y paso… y…

FIN FLASH BACK

-Creo que si. Pero solo fue una vez…

-Con eso basta –dijo Jack- Debes ir… Tu lugar es el océano.

Emmy no sabía si obedecerle o no

-Pero…

-Anda –le ordenó Jack

-Pero, Jack, yo te amo…

-Yo también, por eso no voy a dejarte vivir aquí, y arriesgarme a que te persigan como a nosotros que somos pirata, no permitiría verte caminar a la horca…

-Pero…

-Solo inténtalo –le suplicó Jack

-Bien. Lo haré –le contestó la joven.

Emmy se separo un poco de ellos, se puso firme y después junto sus manos sosteniendo el camafeo que tenía colgado al cuello. Cerró los ojos –Vamos, Emmy –le dijo su hermana- una pequeña luz comenzó a brotar del colgante –Concéntrate –le dijo nuevamente su hermana- Emmy abrió los ojos y notó que sus pies habían sido reemplazados por una cola parecida a la de un pez, que tenía un color verde plateado.

-¡Lo logré! –exclamó la joven al ver que ahora era una sirena.

-Bien, Emmy –dijo Jack con voz baja.

-Uh… –se dijo a sí misma la joven ya convertida en sirena, pues se estaba sosteniendo solo con las puntas de sus aletas, que ya se estaban doblando y parecían que no aguantarían más su peso –Ah- la joven exclamó al caer al suelo de madera. Después Jack se apresuró a acomodarla, dejándola sentada en la orilla del barandal.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el joven pirata

-Si. No pasó nada –le sonrió, él le contestó de igual manera.

Erika se transformó al igual que su hermana y se acomodó en el barandal a un lado de ella.

-Erika –se dirigió Emmy a su hermana- Si quieres vete adelantando- Ella obedeció de inmediato y se lanzó al mar.

-Bueno –dijo el joven viendo a la otra joven ya en el mar- creó que llegó el momento de despedirse.

-¿Qué? –Alzó la voz- Yo no pienso irme…

-Pero, Emmy…

Emmy lo calló poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios –Jack, yo solo me convertí en sirena para saber si podía hacerlo, jamás dije que me iría.

-Pero…

El joven fue interrumpido –Tú me dijiste que lo intentará. Y nada más.

-Pero yo te amo, y lo suficiente como para dejarte ir.

La joven se alejó un poco del joven, sostuvo su camafeo como tiempo atrás lo había hecho y una luz nuevamente la cubrió haciéndola regresar a su forma humana –Y yo te amo lo suficiente como para renunciar a lo que soy…

-Pero, Emmy… Ese es tu destino…

-No, Jack –quizás el destino de Lucero y Derek era el mar… pero los dos vivían en él. –Aclaró su garganta- Mi destino esta aquí, en este barco, en este preciso momento, contigo.

Jack sonrió por lo que Emmy le respondió de igual manera.

-Te amo –le dijo la joven. Jack la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacía sí. Sus labios se acercaron hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban. Esté acercó sus labios a los de la joven hasta que se fundieron en un beso.

Erika los miraba asomada desde el mar y se alegró de que Emmy se fuera a quedar con la persona que en verdad la amaba y la merecía. Y de saber de que serían realmente felices se sumergió en las profundidades para regresar a la ciudad marina.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que hubo necesidad de tomar aire.

-Oigan, muchachos –les dijo Maurice aproximándose a la pareja- De casualidad ¿No han visto a Erika?

-… -los dos no contestaron

-La he estado buscando, pero parece como si hubiera desaparecido.

-Bueno –comenzó Emmy- Maurice…

-Sí

-Erika… Ella… -hesitaba.

-Aquí está –dijo la joven acaparando la atención de los tres. La joven estaba empapada con su ropa de pirata y su cabello algo enmarañado y se encontraba sobre el barandal sosteniéndose de unas sogas que estaban amarradas de alguna forma con el mástil.

-Erika –dijo Maurice alegremente acercándose a ella- ¿Por qué estas así? –le dijo ayudándola a bajar.

-Me estaba dirigiendo hacía la ciudad marina

-¿Y por que regresaste? –le cuestiono Jack.

-Verán. Estaba nadando cuando unas imágenes llegaron a mi mente –todos le prestaron total atención- Vi ante mí los camafeos, y tenían una inscripción que no había notado antes, pues estaba en lengua marina…

-¿Y que decían? –la interrumpió Jack

-Oye –dijo con un tono amistoso y le dio un pequeño golpecito con el codo Maurice a Jack- No la interrumpes, deja que termine- después se dirigió con la joven- Por favor prosigue.

-Si, Me resultó un poco difícil entender lo que decía, pues las imágenes no eran muy claras, pero por fin lo comprendí –hizo una pequeña pausa- Decía: "Si lo dejas en el olvido, su mundo se irá contigo" –se quedó reflexionando un poco- Jack, dame el camafeo, necesito ver esa inscripción –Erika estiró su mano y Jack le entregó inmediatamente aquel objeto.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Emmy

-No hay nada –dijo Erika anonadada

-¿Qué? –Dijo Jack anonadado- ¿Pero cómo pudiste ver esas imágenes?

Erika se quedó un tiempo pensando hasta que le llegó una idea- Quizás porque lo que vi aún no ha pasado –dijo y en ese momento los camafeos brillaron, pero no lo suficiente como para sofocarlos.

Notaron que comenzaron a salir unos extraños garabatos en la cubierta de los camafeos, que al parecer, los dos contenían lo mismo.

-Si, ahí esta la inscripción –dijo alegre Erika- en ese momento las inscripciones comenzaron a cambiar de forma hasta formar, lo que parecía ser, otra nueva oración.

-¿Qué dice, Erika? –le preguntó Jack

Erika miró los camafeos y después de concluir con el significado se dirigió con los demás –"Es difícil encontrar la mitad de tu alma, pero cuando es encontrada no se debe dejar partir"

Todos se quedaron un rato pensando hasta que Jack interrumpió el silencio –Bien, creo que todo está muy claro –dijo mostrando su dorada dentadura.

-Definitivamente –dijo Maurice, tomando a Erika por la cintura.

-Bien –dijo Jack- creo que los dejaremos solos –dijo llevando a Emmy del brazo.

-Si, gracias –dijo Maurice dirigiendo después su mirada a Erika- querías irte… -le dijo con cara pícara.

-No, eso no es verdad –le respondió la joven en el momento en que el joven sostenía su rostro con su mano delicadamente- Bueno quizás un poco, pero solo porque no quería ser una carga para ustedes y… -En ese momento no pudo decir más pues Maurice la estaba besando; había esperado tanto a que ese momento llegará. Después de un rato se separaron y solo se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo, Erika –la joven se sonrojó- Desde el primer día en que te vi.

-Yo también, y mucho –le sonrió y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, que esta vez, duró menos.

-Hey, par de tórtolos –les dijo Jack desde lejos- Vengan, no querrán perderse de la comida –dijo saliendo a cubierta y después dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Bien, hay que ir –le dijo Maurice, ofreciéndole su mano a la joven.

-Claro –la joven aceptó su mano y los dos bajaron por las escaleras que unían la cubierta con la corta elevación en la que se hallaba el timón.

Los jóvenes bajaron de cubierta y llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraban sus cuartos, la cocina y el comedor. Se dirigieron hasta al fondo, donde se encontraba el resto de la tripulación.

Sierra y Emmy inmediatamente notaron que las manos de Maurice y Erika se encontraban entrelazadas, Jack solo se alegró por su amigo más no mostró expresión que lo demostrara. Los jóvenes se sentaron en unos lugares que se encontraban solos y después Jack se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió con todos los ahí presentes.

-Atención –todos dirigieron la mirada hacía su capitán- Bien, solo quiero brindar- dijo tomando un pequeño vaso que se encontraba en la mesa- Porque por fin hemos derrotado a nuestro enemigo pirata e inglés.

Todos levantaron sus vasos y alzaron la voz mostrando alegría – ¡Aye!

-Porque logramos escapar antes de haber sido colgados –dijo Emmy

-¡Aye! –se volvió a escuchar.

-Porque Emmy y Erika no se hayan ido –dijo Maurice, alzando en el aire su vaso y tomando a Erika de la mano, provocando que esta se sonrojará. Un último ¡Aye! Se logró escuchar.

Después de brindar por algunas cosas más, todos se pusieron a comer. Reían contaban chistes, y algunas que otras experiencias y leyendas de los siete mares, cosas que Emmy en verdad había extrañado.

-Oigan –dijo por fin Sierra- ¿Notaron que este camafeo no solo reunió a Lucero y Derek y unió también a nuestro capitán con Emmy –Todos no comprendieron a lo que se refería- Sino también a Maurice y a Erika- los dos se ruborizaron- y a mí con Thomas- lo volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-Si –dijo su hermano- Creo que todo está como debería estar- le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermana. Todos coincidieron con Jake.

Emmy asintió junto con los demás, al parecer Jake estaba en lo cierto. Todo por fin estaba en paz, ya no tenían que temer, estaban con quien debían de estar. Se sentía tan feliz de estar ahí, con todas esas personas y junto a quien realmente amaba como jamás en su vida había amado a alguien y ya nada se interpondría entre ellos.

Después de estar tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos levantó la vista y notó que Jack la miraba con detenimiento y dulzura y que ya nadie se encontraba en la mesa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo al notar que esta le veía. Ella asintió- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No –le respondió moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y después sonriéndole- Tan solo pensaba… ¿Dónde están todos? –cambio te tema

-Arriba, en la cubierta

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Por que te veías tan inocente y dulce –comenzó Jack- Con esos ojos que tanto me gustan…

Emmy le sonrió – ¿Acaso siempre eres tan elocuente con las palabras?

-Si, linda. Definitivamente –le sonrió y después tomó a la joven de la mano y se dirigieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban todos.

Subieron y notaron que el ambiente se sentía diferente, ya no había angustia de que Julian los fuera a perseguir.

Jean y Sebastian estaban en una pequeña mesa discutiendo sobre la nueva ruta que tomarían; Nick, Kale y Jake, que cuidaba a su hermana desde donde estaba, platicaban y de vez en cuando reían; Thomas y Sierra se encontraban sentados tomándose de la mano, pero no había rastro de Erika y Maurice.

-¿Dónde están esos dos? –preguntó Jack, que estaba subiendo las escaleras hacía el timón con Emmy.

-Ay, Jack no seas entrometido –le dijo la joven alcanzándolo.

-Oh, ahí están –dijo mirando hacía el lado contrario del barco que, al igual que en donde estaba el timón, se encontraba elevado. Los dos se encontraban bailando, como recordando aquella noche en que habían ido a rescatar a Emmy de Julian.

-Se ven tan lindos –dijo con dulzura sentándose en una banda que le hacía también de barandal.

-Sí –respondió Jack –

-Me hacen querer estar en un gran baile, en un ambiente con música donde solo estemos tú y yo y… -la joven guardó silencio al notar que Jack le ofrecía la mano

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, Fina dama?

-Pero, Jack. ¿Cuál pieza¿De qué estas hablando? –decía divertidamente.

-La melodía que mi corazón interpreta cada vez que te tengo a mi lado…

-Oh, Jack –se ruborizó.

El joven la acercó hacía sí tomándola de la cintura –Por cada palabra… -le besó la mano- por cada sonrisa… -la atrajo más a él- por cada beso… -acercó sus labios a los de la bella joven- que me das –Los dos estuvieron así por largo rato hasta que Emmy separó su rostro del de él.

-Está bien. ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste al verdadero Jack Sparrow?

-Emmy¿no crees que en verdad soy así? –la joven rió.

-No se, como que el camafeo te cambio por completo –la joven vio una cara de tristeza en el joven- pero para bien, solo que jamás pensé que te cambiaría tanto. De pirata te convertiste a todo un caballero… -la joven se separó de los brazos de su pirata repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. No es nada –miraba hacía el mar, dándole la espalda al pirata- estaba pensando… -se giró en su lugar- Ya que estos camafeos- dijo, tomando el suyo- Nos unieron… de cierta forma

-Si –la incitó a continuar

-Deberíamos despojarnos de ellos… -Jack comenzaba a comprender- para que en algún tiempo, alguien más los encuentre y lo guié al verdadero amor –Jack mostraba comprensión- ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que tienes toda la razón –dijo quitándose su camafeo y entregándoselo.

-Estoy segura que de alguna forma, los camafeos encontraran la forma de regresar a la superficie… -se acercó al borde del barco- O simplemente regresaran a su lugar de origen… -soltó los camafeos- a la ciudad marina.

Jack se acercó con la joven y se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo que solo ella pudo escuchar y que solo estaba dirigido exclusivamente a ella.

-Me alegra haberte secuestrado… -le sonrió.

-A mí también

Los dos jóvenes, ahora piratas, se volvieron a unir en un beso, tan sincero que demostraba un pacto entre ellos de estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, los obstáculos quizás no serán siempre tan fáciles, pero ellos los sobrellevaran juntos, amándose siempre.

Los dos jóvenes se sentían tan bien juntos, se sentían completos, no necesitaban de nada más, solo ellos.

Los dos se habían separado después de un largo beso y se estaban dirigiendo hacía con todos mientras dos pequeños objetos, que los habían unido, se hundían en las profundidades para siempre o quizás… no para siempre. Los camafeos se perdían poco a poco de sus vidas pero algún día regresarían, de eso estaban seguros.

_

* * *

gracias de corazón a Harisha y Aenor Sachiel que me estuvieron dando reviews en cada cap. la verdad ellas son la causa de que pudiera terminar el fic. gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y a los que no, también. Espero poder subir pronto otra historia, pero mejor ustedes opinen... _

los dejo, y probablemente, hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
